


Leader's Role

by seventheavenly



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventheavenly/pseuds/seventheavenly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jae Bum takes his role as the GOT7 leader seriously, sometimes making it a burden for himself.</p><p>Thankfully, his roommate is always there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to read this chapter in Vietnamese, head over here:  
> https://dailyblossom2515.wordpress.com/2016/06/26/2jaetransfic-leaders-role-chapter-1  
> Thank you Jenny for translating it! ♥

Im Jae Bum is a stern person.

Not because he was born so, but because the burden of being a leader to six other energetic boys required him to be. The GOT7 members naturally oblige his orders when his deep voice takes on a dangerously demanding tone, even more so when the charismatic glint in his eyes disappears and is replaced by anger.

Jae Bum tries to not lose his temper, though. His hot temper is not something the members - or he himself - misses, and he tries to keep it at bay for the comfort of the members.

Still, when things had to be done - he had to play his role as the responsible leader.

When the members are absorbed in random chatter during important discussions, he is the one to point it out and steer them back to the topic at hand.

When BamBam keeps everyone waiting and talks to fans instead of getting into the van, he is the one to warn him and urge him to leave - as much as he feels guilty to the fans. However, schedule after schedule awaited them, and the luxury of spending extra time with fans was rare treat.

When the TV and lights are left on when they return to the dorm, he makes sure to lecture them about it before the day ends.

Everyone knows to take Jae Bum seriously when he is in Leader Mode, even Jackson would quiet down. Jae Bum tried his best to not make things awkward at times like those (and it works most of the time), but there would still be some occasions where the members would hang their heads after a lecture and gloomily head back to their rooms after muttering apologies.

It pained Jae Bum whenever it came to that, even though he knew the members would always revert to their happy selves very soon.

Tonight was one of those nights.

The members made their way back into their rooms with heavy footsteps, leaving Jae Bum and Young Jae alone in the living room. Jae Bum sighs and tells Young Jae to head to bed as well - so that the younger boy would not have to see his dejected look. He could only put up a strong front for so long.

To his relief, the younger boy obliges.

Jae Bum is about to sigh again when Young Jae walks past him, but holds his breath when the younger boy suddenly turns to look at him. "Hyung," Young Jae calls softly. He isn't wearing the same guilty expression like the other members were, and looks worried instead.

A curt "what is it?" is the only reply Jae Bum manages.

"You don't have to keep it all in, you know?" Hesitant fingers find Jae Bum's hand and holds onto it, squeezing it gently. "I'm here for you."

He smiles and Jae Bum forgets to breath for a moment.

"Come to sleep soon too, alright?" Young Jae asks. The older boy manages a nod and tries to not look disappointed when the fingers around his hand slip away.

He watches Young Jae's back until he disappears into his room.

Their room.

Even though Young Jae was the last to join GOT7, Jae Bum had spent a lot of time with him as the guiding leader and as his roommate. He treated the younger as he would his own baby brother, constantly making sure he would be comfortable with the others, comforting him when he was nervous before recordings.

Because of that, Young Jae clung to him like a child to his mother, sometimes even like a girlfriend to her lover - not that Jae Bum would ever tell that to anyone. He did not mind it, though.

The two did not engage in much small talk at home, mostly spending time with each other in silence and minding their own business. Yet the younger boy would always make his presence known, either by leaning onto Jae Bum when he read, or by sitting closer just so their legs would touch.

Both of them had a lot of skinship on-screen, and Jae Bum had never felt the need to change the fact when they were home. In fact, he welcomed the comfort he found in their silent companionship. At this moment, it was that fact that made returning to his room less awkward than it might otherwise be.

Young Jae never brought up his lectures, not even if Jae Bum had lost his temper.  
The younger would merely continue reading or surfing the internet - whatever he was doing earlier - and occasionally ask ridiculous questions that made Jae Bum smile in amusement.

The thought of that alone makes Jae Bum smile, suddenly feeling less unpleasant from the events earlier. He makes his way towards his room, no, _**their**_ room, hoping that the younger boy would still be awake.

Young Jae looks up from his book when the door opens, smiling at Jae Bum and then returning his gaze to the book in his hands.

"Why are you still awake?" Jae Bum asks, even though he is secretly thankful that the younger had not heeded his advice to sleep.

"I thought you might miss me." Young Jae closes his book and gives Jae Bum one of his signature grins. He earns a laugh in reply, and Jae Bum asks why in the world he would think so.

Young Jae's reply is a sheepish smile and shurg. "Well, since you're here, I can sleep now." He moves to place his book back into the drawer and snuggles up at his side of the mattress, facing away from the other boy.

It is not until half an hour later, when the lights are out Jae Bum sleeps facing his roomate's back when Young Jae answers softly: "You always tell me you miss me if I'm asleep after you lecture us. I thought I'd stay up this time - but I guess you didn't need it."

Jae Bum feels Young Jae's hand on his cheek before he bids him goodnight and turns away to lie down properly. Surprised to find out that the other boy had not been asleep all those times, Jae Bum debates on whether he should reveal that he wasn't asleep either.

What did Young Jae think about the things he said?  
If Young Jae found it weird, his actions and words definitely did not reflect that sentiment. But what would he say after he tells the other that he wasn't asleep anyway?

In the end, Jae Bum decides to wrap his arm over the younger's body, searching for in the dark for Young Jae's hand and sliding his own fingers between his roommate's.

A soft gasp is heard, and Jae Bum can almost see the look of surprise on Young Jae's face.

However, neither say anything, and both soon fall asleep with their fingers intertwined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting around to posting this from my dusty blog!  
> Will try to find time to move the next chapters over as well and finish it soon...?


	2. Attentive

Im Jae Bum has a sharp eye for details.

It wasn't limited to monitoring GOT7's performances, his attentiveness served him well in daily life - especially when there were hidden cameras. The one Mnet had tried to pull on him failed, and he was proud to have figured it out instead of losing his temper.

As the leader, he makes sure to notice these things. In fact, he knows random habits of every member by heart. Things like BamBam sneaking into the kitchen at midnight to cook instant noodles, Jackson borrowing the manager's phone when he could to make calls back home, Junior's interesting choice of books that he kept in his backpack to read.

Of course, he knew way more about Young Jae's habits than the others - they are roommates after all. However, the things Jae Bum noticed were more than just what Young Jae did at home.

He knew the younger boy stayed back late at the dance studio often to practice, trying to make up for lost time. Sometimes, he made up excuses to stay back and wait for Young Jae, slipping in some advice about his dancing.

Happy to have someone comment on his progress, Young Jae would always treat his leader to a snack afterwards - most of the time, ice cream from the shop down the street from their dorm. Jae Bum wasn't a huge fan of ice cream, but he enjoyed the little walks with Young Jae to and from the ice cream shop.

"Why do you always pick the same flavour?" Young Jae asks, taking a bite of his ice cream and squeezing his eyes from the sudden invasion of cold in his mouth.

"Why do you always take a huge bite when you can't stand the cold?" Jae Bum asks, laughing at the tortured expression on Young Jae's face.

"It's one of the enjoyable ways to eat ice cream." Young Jae insists.

"I can't be bothered to try another flavour. This one's fine."

"What if you like another flavour better? Then you'd be losing out!"

"It's fine, you know I don't really like ice cream anyway." Jae Bum regrets the instant he lets that little fact slip.

Young Jae stops walking and looks at him in disbelief. "You don't? Why didn't you say so before?" The older boy doesn't know whether to answer to tell his friend that his ice cream was melting dripping over the sides of the cone. "I wouldn't have kept buying you ice cream if I knew..." Young Jae states sadly.

"Don't worry," Jae Bum, "I won't die from a bit of ice cream." He reaches out to wrap an arm around Young Jae's shoulder, continuing their way back home.

The usual chatty Young Jae is gone after Jae Bum's accidental confession, and he doesn't say much until he finished his ice cream way after Jae Bum is done with his.

Uncomfortable with Young Jae's silence, Jae Bum stops him before they reach the street turning into the apartment of their dorm. "Are you angry?" He looks apologetic and smiles at the younger boy.

When Young Jae turns to him, he can't help but notice that little bit of ice cream at the corner of his lips. "I'm not angry," Young Jae pouts, "just... I thought I should've known." He then goes on about how he never repaid Jae Bum for his advice if he never enjoyed ice cream in the first place - but all his words fall on deaf ears.

"Young Jae," the older boy cuts into the younger's rambling. Not pleased at being cut-off, Young Jae gives his roommate a look of annoyance - not that he could ever look angry.

"If I try a new ice cream flavour, will you stop being angry?" Jae Bum asks.

"I... but, you don't like ice cream."

Jae Bum repeats himself, patience growing thin.

"I guess so? I mean, I'm not really angry, I jus-"

Leaning forward, Jae Bum's lips skim over the sides of Young Jae's, making sure to lick away the ice cream remnants while he was at it. There is no protest from the other, he simply stands there and looks at Jae Bum with a look of surprise on his face.

"You ordered Royal Chocolate, right? It's a nice change from my usual vanilla." Jae Bum admits.

A smile appears on Young Jae's face. "See, trying new flavours isn't so bad!"

The older boy only shrugs in reply, wondering what had gotten over him to do something so bold and reckless. He silently thanks the heavens that Young Jae did not react negatively, then wondered if the younger boy minded at all.

His question is left unasked, and they make their way home - with Young Jae introducing his favourite flavours excitedly.

Later that night, Jae Bum walks into the room to find Young Jae under the covers - only his head visible, staring at the ceiling. Taking his place on the matterss, Jae Bum asks if anything is wrong.

Hazel eyes move to look into his, and Jae Bum feels familiar fingers reaching out to hold his - he grins in response. "What's up?"

"Does this mean you'll still continue eating ice cream with me?" Young Jae asks, his eyebrows slightly furrowed. Jae Bum tries not to burst out laughing - even after all the time he spent with Young Jae, the questions he asked still managed to catch Jae Bum off guard.

"Young Jae," he leans over the younger boy, face just inches away. "I would eat ice cream any day - as long as it's with you."

Satisfied with the answer, Young Jae smiles. "Awesome."

Awesome is the feeling bursting through Jae Bum's chest when Young Jae lifts his head to briefly press his lips against his own.

Awesome is when Young Jae offers to let Jae Bum cuddle him as his human teddy bear without complaints - a rare occurrence during these summer months since the room was too hot for them to sleep like that.

As Young Jae drifts off to sleep, doubt starts to creep into Jae Bum's mind.

What did Young Jae feel about him? Was he playing innocent - or did he only see Jae Bum's actions as another form of skinship shared between them like the other members?

Jae Bum himself had spent weeks sorting out the growing feelings he had for the boy, wondering if he was just being an overbearing leader, or if he felt something beyond their team's relationship for Young Jae. He had not found an answer, only knowing that his mind was constantly filled with thoughts of his roommate.

His chain of thoughts is broken when Young Jae mutters in his sleep. Names of ice cream flavours are mentioned, and Jae Bum sighs in amusement, reaching out to stroke Young Jae's cheek.

Since he had yet to find an answer, being like this was more than enough for the moment.


	3. Thankful

Choi Young Jae appreciates many things, big and small ones alike.

Bigger things like being able to debut with GOT7 even though he had only been a trainee for less than a year, for being able to have a comeback six months after their debut, for having great seniors and teammates, especially Jae Bum who does his best for the team and to guide him.

Then there are smaller things like being able to share a room with Jae Bum.

When they first reached the dorm and checked out the layout, their manager had pick his own room and told them to do the same.

Everyone decided that the maknaes would pick first, and the youngest boys both ended up in the largest room that also came with two beds. That meant three rooms were left: a shared room with air condition, and two without - a shared room, and a single room attached to the maknaes' room.

The remaining members waited for Young Jae's decision, and everyone was surprised when he said he would choose last.

The truth was that he still felt awkward around some of the members, even if they all had been treating him well. He did not think anyone would want to share a room with him, but felt that taking the single room would be too rude for someone who had joined the team last. 

Jae Bum spoke before anyone else, wrapping an arm around Young Jae's shoulders and then looking at him with a smile. "Young Jae-ah, do you want to be my roommate?"

The younger boy was dumbfounded upon hearing the question. However, as Jae Bum's words sunk in, relief filled him, his pursed lips curling upwards into a grateful smile.

They ended up with the room without air condition, and both boys stood in the small room pondering how they should go about arranging their belongings. "I don't think we can afford to have two separate mattresses with the amount of clothes we want to hang up." Jae Bum muses out loud. "We could probably push them together and sleep in the corner, though."

"Do you think we should just get a larger mattress then? It's cheaper that way." Young Jae suggests, not really thinking of any implications his suggestion might hold.

Jae Bum is silent for awhile, and Young Jae realizes his words a bit too late - but the leader agrees, and then asks if he would like to share a blanket as well.

"Sure," Young Jae smiles, "why not?"

Back then he should have known that a blanket would merely be useless. Due to the lack of air conditioning, they could not sleep well together on hot nights. Jae Bum would sleep in the living room while Young Jae escaped into the manager's room.

He would miss Jae Bum during those nights, wondering if the older boy slept well alone in the living room, wondering if he missed their occasional pillow talks.

Despite the lonely summer nights, winter was a completely different story.

For Young Jae, winter nights were the best.

The chilly air gave them no need to seek out air conditioning, giving them no reason to sleep apart. Young Jae would readily admit to being attached to GOT7's leader - he wasn't ashamed of it at all. Jae Bum took care of him to the best of his limits, and Young Jae only wanted to be able to return the favour in any way - and what better way was there than to know the older boy better and to be there in his times of need?

On winter nights, they would sleep back-to-back for the warmth - their one and only blanket forgotten at the foot of the mattress. In the mornings, Young Jae would wake up to himself sleeping in the other's arms, not complaining one bit as Jae Bum's arms did a really good job from keeping him from the chilly air.

Tonight is not a winter night, however, and Young Jae is extremely tempted to sleep in only underwear or escape into the manger's room. Sweltering nights had started a month ago, and since then, he and Jae Bum have been sleeping apart.

Of course, it was more comfortable physically, but Young Jae dearly missed waking up next to the other, especially their rare late night chit chats.

He glances at his roommate, who lets out a sigh and grumbles about the weather. ' _Jae Bum is probably thinking of moving to the living room tonight as well _', he assumes. The room was getting more and more stuffy by the minute, and his eyes were getting heavier by the second - he had to make a decision and stick with it.__

"Hyung," he starts, but Jae Bum is the one who finishes his sentence instead.

"Do you want to sleep together tonight?" Jae Bum tilts his head slightly, looking apologetic. "I know it's still horribly hot - but I really miss spending nights with you."

Young Jae can't resist grinning in reply, but still takes his chance at teasing the other. "If we sleep together I might have to suggest sleeping only in our underwear." He puts on a serious expression, but it lasts only for a few seconds and he starts laughing.

A grin on Jae Bum's face is his only reply - the leader knows him too well to know that Young Jae would never ever do it anyway.

When the lights are off and they are both sprawled across the shared mattress, Young Jae can't stop smiling to himself. He wants to tell Jae Bum how much he missed this, how much he appreciated their time together, but words fail him as his body demands for sleep.

He almost misses Jae Bum's voice whispering his name.

"Hmm?" He turns around to face Jae Bum, moving his body just to keep himself awake a bit longer.

"Did you enjoy sleeping in the manager's room?"

The room is dim and Young Jae can barely tell what expression the other is wearing, so he chooses his words carefully. "The air condition there made it comfortable," he replies. "Did you enjoy sleeping in the living room?"

"Ah," Jae Bum shifts slightly closer to Young Jae, and the younger boy's eyes finally adjust to the dark to notice how near the other's face is to his. "The air conditioning there is great."

The intimacy and the heat seem to get to Young Jae, and the boy's mind starts to blur with sleep laced thoughts, throwing his logic away bit by bit. "Then why are you sleeping here now?" He boldly asks, not even conscious enough to regret his question.

"I could ask you the same." He feels Jae Bum's fingers brush his arm to rest on his cheek. Young Jae doesn't protest, doesn't mind, doesn't want the other's touch to disappear. "What are you thinking, lovely Young Jae?"

A small smile forms on Young Jae's face. He loves it when Jae Bum calls him lovely, even though he only seemed to say it for the sake of variety shows and recordings.

"I don't know," Young Jae confesses, "I'm just sleepy."

"Oh." Disappointment is obvious in Jae Bum's voice. "Sleep then. Good night."

As the fingers on Young Jae's cheek move away, he moves to grab them despite his lethargy. "Knowing you're here beside me makes it easier to fall asleep," he says. "I had trouble falling asleep in the manager's room."

"It's great to know I wasn't the only one having trouble sleeping."

Young Jae doesn't need to see the Jae Bum's face to know that he, too, is smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, I didn't make up their sleeping habits!
> 
> In a 10+ Asia interview, JB mentions they sleep apart when the nights are too hot. Yugyeom points out that Young Jae goes back to sleep with JB when he gets lonely (〃ﾉωﾉ) And JB says that his and Young Jae's room is the warmest during winter - even without blankets (´ε｀*)


	4. Cautious

Choi Young Jae often seems oblivious, but he knows his limits and is careful when put in certain situations.

The latest dilemma he is presented with is his relationship with GOT7's leader - his roommate and beloved friend.

Young Jae wasn't one to shy away from skinship - arms slung over his shoulder, hugs, arm grabbing - it was comfort he could physically indulge in, especially when he was nervous during recordings.

As he was closest to Jae Bum first, he naturally stayed around to the older boy more compared to the other members. Jae Bum didn't seem to mind, and would often respond to Young Jae's touches.

However, things seemed to have taken a different turn lately.

It started that night when they fell asleep holding hands.  
Even though Jae Bum had always hugged Young Jae in his sleep, he had never slipped his fingers through the younger boy's and kept them there all night.

Then there was the maybe-kiss during their walk back from the ice cream shop. Jae Bum was just removing traces of ice cream from the corner of his lips - or at least, that was what Young Jae convinced himself of after the incident.

Yet when he often found himself replaying the scene in his mind, he knew that there was something more to the action.

Sure, it wasn't a kiss on the lips - but Jae Bum had licked the ice cream from his face, even if it was quick. Young Jae couldn't think of other roommates or friends who did that.

The problem, though - is that Young Jae doesn't mind it at all.  
He doesn't mind that the other members don't do it.  
He doesn't mind that he cares for Jae Bum a lot more now than he first used to.  
He doesn't mind that Jae Bum occasionally crosses the line of his personal space, at all.

What he did mind was that he seemed to be getting more obsessed with the older boy. Perhaps obsession wasn't the right term, Young Jae had not gone to a level of needing to cling to GOT7's leader 24/7, or desperately try to find out every tiny fact about him.

It was a longing in his heart that worried Young Jae.  
Sure, he didn't need to cling to Jae Bum - but he would miss him very much when they weren't together. He had not bothered memorizing all the details about Jae Bum's life (in fact, he would definitely lose out to a fan if there was a quiz about Jae Bum), but the tiny things that mattered - the things that would make or break Jae Bum's day - he knew by heart.

So when Jae Bum did things like sleep the whole night holding his hand, or leaning over to lick his lips, or asking him to sleep together on a warm and humid night - Young Jae wondered if the other felt the same for him.

No matter what the answer was, the thought of possibilities threw Young Jae into a sea of anxiety. Sometimes he wondered if he wanted to know that badly. Life seemed less daunting if he could just stop thinking about it.

The careful side of him told him to stop over thinking the matter, and instead focus on practicing and recording. He knew that was right too - no point being paranoid and getting all worked up by himself.

So for the next few days, Young Jae does his best to put thoughts of Jae Bum at the furthermost back of his mind - and in so, indirectly avoiding Jae Bum.

Everyone notices almost immediately, everyone except for Young Jae - who is rather satisfied that he is no longer plagued by thoughts of Jae Bum all the time.

Jin Young pulls Jae Bum aside to ask if they had quarreled, the youngest two spend more time with Young Jae - thinking he needed company of someone younger to ease whatever was bothering him, while Mark constantly looks at the two with a pensive expression.

It isn't until Jackson points it out bluntly that Young Jae finally realizes the consequences to his decision.

"What's wrong with you two, are you guys seeing who can last longer without talking to the other?" He asks one day, right before they have to record a video to announce their fanclub name.

Frustration takes over Jae Bum's features upon hearing Jackson's words, and he walks into the recording room without a word. An awkward tension blankets the other members, but Young Jae doesn't stay to ease it.

Instead, he goes after Jae Bum.

The older boy has found himself a seat the farthest into the room, a seat between the sofa and another single seat. Young Jae sits at the end of the sofa next to him, reaching out to hold onto Jae Bum's arm - but the other doesn't respond to his touch.

"Hyung," he whispers, "are you angry?"  
Of course, Young Jae knew the answer, but this had to start somewhere.

Jae Bum remains silent for a moment, and turns to glare at Young Jae after. "Angry?" He lets out a sarcastic laugh - the kind that sent fearful shivers up Young Jae's spine. "I'm furious. What in the world are you avoiding me for?"

"I'm," Young Jae pauses to arrange his words, then leans in to whisper. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to avoid you."

"But you have!" Jae Bum hisses. "What's the big deal?"

"I wanted to focus on practicing and improving." Young Jae gives him an apologetic look, and it works - Jae Bum's expression softens and a confused 'huh' escapes his lips.

"I've been thinking of you too much lately," he admits. Then quickly adds, "Not in the creepy way - there's just a lot that goes through my mind when it comes to you. So I thought if I spent less time with you, you would stop dominating my thoughts and I could actually focus on tasks at hand..." Young Jae lets his sentence trail off, thinking it was best to not say more.

Jae Bum looks at him incredulously, opening his mouth to say something but is at a loss for words while Young Jae looks back in hopefully silence. In the end, Jae Bum sighs and rests his head in the palm of his hand, muttering about how he should have expected this from the younger boy. 

"Is that all?" Jae Bum finally manages to ask, looking utterly defeated. The younger boy didn't understand why he looked like so, but nodded.

"Do you know how silly that is, and how worried I've been?" Jae Bum's words fill Young Jae with guilt. He had been careful of not letting his own feelings go overboard, but had not notice the older boy was affected.

Reaching out to hold Jae Bum's forearm, Young Jae apologizes. At that moment, a staff enters the room and announces that recording for the announcement will soon begin, informing them that Yugyeom will be holding the camera first.

That signals the end of Young Jae's brief apology session, although he does it reluctantly, and still leans over to whisper pleas for Jae Bum to stop being angry and to forgive him. GOT7's leader brushes him off coldy, clearly still upset. 

When Yugyeom moves in to do close up shots of each member, an idea pops into Young Jae's mind. Jae Bum wouldn't be as cold to him if they were recording, he bets, so he leans over to rest his head on the elder's shoulder, hands moving to hug his arm.

Jae Bum is surprised at his persistence, but pushes him away, even when Young Jae persistently returns to his side. Despite the leader's seemingly cold actions, Young Jae was satisfied when he noticed the tiny smile on Jae Bum's face.

Resisting the urge to cling to Jae Bum anymore after that, Young Jae put all his focus on the recording - nodding while the others talk, and giving responses when it was appropriate. On the contrary, Jae Bum had been rather quiet, only speaking when he needed to. If Young Jae had not caught him softly glancing his way, he would've thought that the older boy was still angry at him.

The recording went on longer than Young Jae expected, and because he wanted to properly make up with Jae Bum, he got restless very quickly. Occasionally, he would look at Jae Bum, his heart skipping beats when the other looked back with an expression that seemed like he was trying hard not to break into a wide grin.

After they announced their fans' official name, everyone took turns sending a message to IGOT7s. When it was Young Jae's turn, he was asked to do it in English. As much as he wanted to, he wasn't prepared for it. Caught between agreeing and disagreeing, he started getting anxious.

"Do it once in English, and once in Korean. We won't laugh." Jae Bum says.

Words were getting stuck in his throat. Young Jae thought the persuasion would go on forever, and wasn't sure how to deny the request, so he tried, a weak "hello", but was embarrassed immediately.

He wanted to sink into the couch and hide himself when he saw the staff behind the camera laughing, but he felt a warm touch on his thigh.

It was Jae Bum's hand. "Do it once more with confidence." The leader says.

"Show everyone your skill, this is your chance." Bam Bam encourages him. Young Jae replies that he's lost his confidence - but what he doesn't say is that he gained great comfort in Jae Bum's seemingly unnoticed action.

When the recording is done and over with, everyone pads out into the main area. No one remembered Jackson's earlier question directed at the two vocalists, and no one brought it up. Young Jae was happy for that, and stays extra close to Jae Bum on the way out, making sure to take the seat next to him in the van.

On the way back, neither boy says anything. Both only exchanging glances and trying hard to not be the first to give in and grin.

Once they are back in the dorm, in the comfort and security of their shared room - Young Jae instantly finds himself painfully pinned between the wall and a grinning Jae Bum.

"Hyung?" Young Jae asks, confused by Jae Bum's conflicting action and expression. Was he angry or happy or...?

"Do you have any idea," Jae Bum leans in close, really close to Young Jae, "how much stress you've caused me the last few days?"

Biting his lower lip, Young Jae shakes his head. "I'm sorry. I was being selfish and silly. It won't happen again, I promise."

"It better not," Jae Bum's voice softens into a whisper - and Young Jae can't help but feel the other's breath on his lips. At this point, the older boy could probably hear his rapid heartbeat as well.

"Being ignored by you is the most painful feeling I've ever had since we debuted." Jae Bum's eyes closes and he rests his forehead on the younger's.

Young Jae's heart clenches at the words. Despite his efforts in taking care of his own feelings, and hoping in turn it would complicate his relationship with Jae Bum - he had hurt his dearest friend instead.

Friends.

Was that what their relationship would be called?  
After the incident earlier, he no longer doubted how attached he was to the older boy. He couldn't stand having Jae Bum be angry at him, and didn't want to imagine what it would be like if Jae Bum had decided to ignore him out of anger.

Young Jae decides to try his luck then, and hopefully rid that one question in his mind that had been tireless screaming at him: what did Jae Bum actually feel about him?

Taking a deep breath, Young Jae tilts his head forward so that his lips meet Jae Bum's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on/inspired from the video where GOT7 announces IGOT7 as the official fanclub name.  
> (Where Young Jae relentlessly tries to latch on to JB and give 2Jae shippers like me life.)
> 
> UPDATE: Sorry for double-posting this chapter as chapter 5 as well! Late night postings will be the death of me...  
> Thanks for pointing it out to me, and sorry the comments got deleted along with the copy-chapter ;w; But I have read your comments, and thank you so much for reading!


	5. In Control

Im Jae Bum believes he practices a lot of control and restraint.

At interviews, he speaks fluidly when needed to, but stops when he thinks someone else should have the chance to speak.

During practice, he lets the boys get away with joking around until it is _**really**_ time to get down to serious business. 

When a great opportunity comes along and they tease him on variety shows - knowing he wouldn't retaliate - he lets them, with a warning glare. However, despite his silent threats, he never really punishes them after, knowing that he is better than letting his emotions control him.

Yet as Young Jae's lips move shyly and uncertainly against his, he finds his resolve of keeping a clear mind slowly slipping away. 

_Why is Young Jae kissing me?_  
_Should I be returning the kiss?_  
_Won't it complicate everything if I do?_

It is not the first time they have kissed, Jae Bum thinks, as he recalls a chaste one after an ice cream session some time ago. However, this felt entirely different from the innocent and spontaneous one from before.

As the younger boy's seemingly hesitant fingers find their place at the front of his shirt, Jae Bum clenches his fingers and tries hard not to return the kiss. 

_Why are his lips so soft?_  
_Should I stop this before it's too late?_  
_Would he be shocked if I kiss him too...?_

As his chest vibrates with the rapid beating from his heart, he also feels Young Jae's. It makes him dizzy knowing that the other's heart is beating no slower than his.

When a satisfied hum is heard from Young Jae, Jae Bum stops trying to find answers to the million questions in his mind and returns the kiss - perhaps a bit more forcefully than he intended to.

The other does not complain however, and Jae Bum's hands move to touch Young Jae's cheeks, pulling his face even closer to deepen their kiss. Giving an appreciative moan in response, Young Jae's arms wrap around Jae Bum's body - his fingers more confident than before - and grabs the older boy's shirt, unintentionally pulling it up.

With his shirt lifted, a breeze tickles Jae Bum's warm skin and he remembers for a moment that he should be a responsible leader, not a teenager who is head over heels... in love?

Before he has time to contemplate his feelings or savor Young Jae's lips any more, a knock is heard from the door and Jae Bum almost bites down on his roommate's lips in shock. 

"Hey guys?"

Young Jae pulls back immediately, his eyes open in shock - and Jae Bum silently curses the person on the other side of the door.

The person turns out to be Jin Young, whom Jae Bum thinks looks suspiciously guilty as soon as he sees the leader's face. "Did I interrupt something important?" He asks, stepping slightly backwards after seeing Jae Bum's frustrated expresssion.

"No, not really," Jae Bum lies, "what's up?"

"We were told that tomorrow morning's shooting had been postponed, so we can wake up slightly later," Jin Young announces and pauses, knowing that Young Jae would bemore than happy to hear the news.

Surprised that there is no response from the boy who would never pass up a chance to sleep in, he continues,"but the manager wants to talk to us - so the both of us have at eight. See you tomorrow morning!" Without waiting for a reply, Jin Young turns and hurries away - a knowing smirk forming on his face.

Quickly shutting the door, Jae Bum turns around and is greeted by the sight of his roommate lying face down on the mattress. A sudden wave of images crash through his mind: Young Jae's lips, him kissing - no, _**their**_ kiss, that moan - and he feels himself turning feverish in mere seconds.

A sound between a sigh and a groan escapes his lips, and upon hearing it, Young Jae rolls over and sits up slowly. The younger boy's face is flushed, and Jae Bum feels heat radiating off his face in response - as if his body was not already feeling hot enough.

Jin Young's interruption had left things at an awkward note.

Jae Bum wonders what he should do in this case as a leader, and what he should do now as... a friend, a roommate, or as a guy who had just begun to realize how impossibly much he liked, wanted and adored his fellow team member.

"Young Jae-ah...." he starts, but does not how to continue. His gaze lingers on the boy as his feet stay rooted to the spot.

There are times when Young Jae is shy and quiet, and times where he is the exact opposite. Jae Bum doesn't mind either, but the silence this time was slowly killing him.

He feels a tiny wave of relief when Young Jae looks up to meet his gaze, but his heart skips a beat immediately after.

"I like you." The familiar voice of his roommate fills the awkward stillness in the room. "I really like you, hyung, so much that I think I love you more than I should be."

Jae Bum can't help but marvel at how composed Young Jae is despite his flustered expression a minute ago. He, on the other hand, is struggling to form a reply.

It does not seem like Young Jae expects one though, as he continues without waiting. "I'm really sorry if I caught you off guard." Then he lowers his gaze, "I wasn't really expecting anything when I... kissed you. I hope it doesn't change our relationship for the worse and..."

Whatever courage he had seemed to have run out, and Jae Bum waits painfully for his next words. Minutes seem to pass, and Jae Bum almost wants to cross the short distance between them to pull the other into a hug, when Young Jae stands up - his head still lowered.

"I was really happy when you kissed me back." Young Jae raises his head, and Jae Bum sees tears in his eyes, despite his familiar puppy-like smile being present. "Even if it was just for a while," Young Jae adds.

His mind screams, and Jae Bum wants to pull the other into his arms that very instant to continue where they left off before they were interrupted. Yet, he fails to react before Young Jae suddenly decides and declares that he wants to go shower.

The sight of the younger boy haphazardly collecting his change of clothes and hurrying out the room almost brings a smile to the Jae Bum's face, but the situation definitely does not call for one. He regretfully realizes that he might have missed a chance as soon as the door closes.

Without Young Jae in the room, his mind clears just ever so slightly. He sighs, leans his forehead against the wall, and goes over what he wants to tell the other boy when he returns.

However, Choi Young Jae is a genius at ruining his plans, and insists that Jae Bum should go shower as soon as he enters the room.

Thinking that the younger boy might want some space and more time to think, Jae Bum complies. He isn't even surprised when Young Jae is tucked under the covers with his eyes closed when he enters the room, already expecting Young Jae to avoid any form of conversation.

A small smile makes its way onto Jae Bum's face when he sees that half of the blanket is still left for him. Letting his gaze linger on his roommate's form for a moment, he then turns off the lights and slips into bed next to Young Jae. 

It doesn't seem so different from the nights they have spent before, except for the fact that Young Jae seems intent on leaving a bit of space between them.

No matter how much Jae Bum shuffles, Young Jae presses himself closer and closer to the wall. If it were any other night, GOT7's leader would have laughed about it. 

Tonight, however, he keeps his distance - and speaks to the ceiling instead.

"Are you asleep, Young Jae?" He asks, even though he already knows the answer.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner. I'd be lying if I said you didn't catch me off guard - not in a bad way though." He feels the mattress shift just slightly, and smiles before he continues.

"Thank you. For loving me, and for telling me." He pauses to take a deep breath before continuing. "The truth is, I've been wondering about my feelings for a while now. But I was afraid, that it would make things awkward between us if I acted on them. I wanted to be a reliable leader and friend to you, and didn't want to put you in a situation that might make you think of me differently."

A soft hum is heard - Young Jae is really awake - and Jae Bum can't help but grin before continuing. "Since you had more courage and made a choice before I did, I want you to know about my feelings too. However," he stresses, "I want to tell you face-to-face, not to your back."

Silence greets him, and he wondering if Young Jae is really asleep.

"...embarrassed." Is Young Jae's reply after a moment.

Jae Bum restrains himself from laughing, wondering how in the world this same boy is the same boy who made a bold confession earlier. "It's dark now and I can't really see," he lies, "so it should be fine... right?" He believes that Young Jae can tell when he is lying, but the younger boy turns around to face him, regardless.

The soft glow of lights from outside the window illuminates his face just enough for Jae Bum to tell that Young Jae really is embarrassed, and Jae Bum resists the urge to pull him into a hug before saying what he has been practicing in the shower.

"Choi Young Jae."

Jae Bum finds the way Young Jae eyebrows furrow from embarrassment cute.

"I try really hard to be a good leader for GOT7, and for you."

He thinks he hears a tiny sigh, and the pain in Young Jae's eyes hurt him too.

"But on top of that, I too, want to be someone who loves you well."

He can't really tell if the look on Young Jae's face is relief, or if it is due to him being too cheesy.

"I don't want things to be awkward, and I want to still be a good leader, while being someone who loves you and be loved by you... does that make sense...?" Jae Bum starts wondering if he is expressing himself well, and worry creeps into his mind.

But, like every other time he is laden with stress and worry - Young Jae snuggles into his arms, giving him a sense of calm and peace he is always thankful for. "You love me, right?" Young Jae asks, to which he nods, "and I can continue loving you, right?" 

Jae Bum nods again.

"Then that's fine with me." Young Jae tilts his head slightly, his breath ticking Jae Bum's neck. "In fact, that's great. I just want to keep being beside you."

Instinctively, Jae Bum's hand moves to rest on Young Jae's head - but he hears a gasp and almost pulls back.

Young Jae apologizes, and confesses that he's not ready to do _**that**_ \- even though they already have somewhat done _**something**_ , but that's not the point - and Jae Bum starts to laugh at his flustered roommate. He wasn't planning on doing _**that**_ anyway and merely wanted to hold him, but he decides to keep it to himself just so he can enjoy Young Jae's reactions.

"Don't worry," he assures the young boy, "I won't do anything you don't want me to." 

Young Jae looks grateful, and resumes his sleeping position in Jae Bum's arms after wishing him good night.

"Good night, Young Jae," he replies, even though he knows it will be anything but a good night for himself, considering the butterflies in his stomach and the sudden spike of heat in the room, or maybe it was just him? 

His fingers are restless and he wants to run them through Young Jae's hair; his lips wanting to taste the other's again, a pooling heat in his lower body wanting and needing to be released.

Yet despite all his desires, he doesn't want to scare the other boy. So he tries to hide it and tries even harder to fall asleep while breathing in Young Jae's scent, listening to Young Jae's breaths and feeling Young Jae's warmth in his arms.

Indeed, Im Jae Bum strongly believes that he practices a lot of control and restraint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, sorry for accidentally chapter 4 as 5! It was past midnight when I updated and I didn't even notice (*´□`)ﾟI even anxiously deleted the chapter when I woke up and realized, and accidentally deleted the comments as well... but I read them through the email notification - thank you all for reading and commenting!
> 
> Fly is such a great comeback, it sucked me back into 2jae and I stayed up till 2AM in the morning (I had work the next day!!!) writing this chapter because my feels would have explode otherwise.
> 
> Also, if you spot any mistakes - please do let me know!  
> I expect some things to be amiss due to my late night writing; but more than that - I hope you enjoyed the new chapter :)


	6. Yearns

Im Jae Bum yearns for many things. 

Those yearnings have been his strength and motivation since his trainee days, and still serve to fuel him in GOT7. He believes that if one keeps trying with their utmost efforts, good things will definitely come to them. 

With that motto, he has achieved many goals in his life so far. In fact, he even shared it with Young Jae when he first joined the team seven months before their debut; and was happy to know later that it became Young Jae's source of determination as well.

His latest yearning involves his roommate, or rather - _**is**_ his roommate. 

Technically, it is not a new yearning, and had only grown from inklings of fondness into its full form after their confession.

The morning after they had both shared their feelings, Jae Bum felt like nothing had changed, except for the fact that _everything_ had changed.

Before, he could shower love and care upon Young Jae like the leader of GOT7 should.  
Now, he wanted to do more. 

Much, much more.

Before, Young Jae was a great roommate. He was also Jae Bum's teddy bear replacement and helped him sleep well.  
Now, he has trouble falling asleep next to the boy, his mind going places it should not and even suggesting ideas that would probably earn him Jackson's signature "eww" if he ever found out about them.

Before, since he did not think Young Jae felt as strongly about him as he did the other, he was content with being in the same vicinity.  
Now that he knew, he could not help but want to be **right beside** the boy wherever and whenever.  
Sometimes, being right beside was not even enough. He wanted to hold Young Jae - a hug, pat on the shoulder, even a brush against his skin to satisfy him desires.

In fact, the past months had been nothing but absolute torture for him.

They just had a comeback recently, and their schedule was packed with performances, interviews, fan meets, and so on.

Not only did it mean busy and utterly exhausting days, it meant way less time spent alone with Young Jae. They were always a unit of seven; from when they left the dorm to the studios, till when they reached home late at night.

At home, they could barely even stay awake, much less engage in intimate conversations. The only comfort was still being able to sleep next to Young Jae and hold him tight.

So Jae Bum tries to make do. 

He sneaks glances at Young Jae whenever he thinks the camera is not filming him.

He brushes his hand over the other boy's when they are close enough, just so he can see a faint blush rise on his cheeks - and the sight makes him feel alive.

He finds chances to stand or sit next to Young Jae, so that their arms or legs press against each other's during interviews. It is very unbecoming, but Jae Bum simply can not find the strength to resist it.

At first Young Jae is shy. 

"Are you sure this is okay? What will the others say if they notice?" he protests once after an interview, where in which Jae Bum tries countless times to hold Young Jae's hand. 

"Nothing." Jae Bum assures him with a grin on his face. "It's not like skinship is a new thing for GOT7."

Young Jae agrees, but a blush finds its way onto his cheeks. "I guess you're right," he hesitates for a moment before continuing. "But it's usually hugs or something and not... _holding hands_." He whispers the last two words as if they are taboo - and Jae Bum merely laughs as he pulls him into a quick hug.

"Hey, you held my hand a few times before too, you know?" He reminds the younger boy.

"Well, yeah," Young Jae says, his face now buried in Jae Bum's chest. "But it was different back then..." 

As Young Jae tries to wriggle out of his hug halfheartedly, Jae Bum muses that he can relate well to the the other's words. The few times they had held hands before, it was merely holding hands. Lately, whenever his skin comes into contact with Young Jae, he feels as if a jolt of electricity courses through them.

Young Jae is less shy after.  
Jae Bum thinks there is great progress, in fact.

Young Jae starts returning his touches, occasionally snaking his own arm around Jae Bum's waist. He even enjoys teasing Jae Bum by leaning in really close when the older boy whispers to him. 

However, despite the satisfaction and thrill of being able to touch Young Jae, what excites Jae Bum most are when their gazes meet.

Most of the time, there is a special kind of warmth in Young Jae's eyes, and Jae Bum can never resist smiling back in return.

Then there are the knowing ones when they share a silent joke. No matter where they are, be it just in the practice room or when waiting for a performance to start - when Jae Bum finds something funny, he turns to look at Young Jae first, always counting the other to share his sense of humour.

However, his favourite gaze from Young Jae is rarely seen - causing him to feel even more thrilled when he does get a glimpse of it.

He remembers catching the inviting glint in Young Jae's eyes for the first time during a radio show, his gaze then lowering to see his roommate's tongue trace over his lower lip briefly.

Vividly, he remembers his heart racing, his breath hitching - and he prays that the microphone would not be able to does not pick it up. He also remembers being grateful for the table, so that he could hide his growing want and need to pull Young Jae into a closet to kiss him senseless.

Yet, despite all his efforts, Jae Bum still wanted more.

They are lying in bed one night after a long day of schedules, and are supposed to be up in four hours, but Jae Bum finds it hard to sleep yet again.

"Young Jae..." He turns to the younger boy, only to be surprised by the sight of Young Jae staring straight back at him. A soft gasp escapes his lips, "I thought you were already asleep."

"You seemed bothered by something, so I resisted the call of slumber in case you wanted to talk about it." Young Jae says, followed by a small smile.

A second barely passes when Young Jae finds himself tightly wrapped in Jae Bum's arms, the older boy's face buried in his hair. He reaches out to rest his palm on Jae Bum's back, then pats him softly. "It really must have bothered you a lot, huh?" 

He can barely make out Jae Bum's muffled reply, and laughs before telling him to repeat himself. "I don't know what you're trying to say! You've got to get your face out of my hai- **_ah_**!"

Jae Bum does as he is requested, releasing Young Jae just enough so that he can lower his lips to kiss the younger boy's neck. Satisfied to have found one of Young Jae's sensitive spots, Jae Bum pulls back so he can look the other in the eyes.

Even in the dim light, he can tell that Young Jae is flushed. "You should give me a warning before doing things like that!" Young Jae whispers, trying to sound angry, but only managing to be adorable in Jae Bum's eyes. "What if someone heard me? You know I can't control my volume when I'm surprised!"

"Everyone's probably asleep," Jae Bum gives him a mischievous grin, "and you weren't **that** loud."

Young Jae tries to look displeased, but fails. "So, were you going to tell me something? Or did you just want a piece of me?" He ends his question by raising an eyebrow playfully, and Jae Bum can not help but want pull him in for a kiss. 

"Young Jae." 

"Yes?"

"I'm going to kiss you now, okay?"

The younger boy smiles and whispers, "Please." 

So they do, with Jae Bum trying not to devour Young Jae as soon as their lips touch, because he wants to savour the kiss, savour the rare times they will get to do this, savour Young Jae the way no one else can.

Young Jae, on the other hand, seems more than eager to take it further, his fingers grabbing desperately onto Jae Bum's shirt to pull them impossibly closer. Jae Bum's hands have other plans of their own, reaching over to squeeze Young Jae's butt - earning him a moan - and he grins into the kiss.

As if he does not want to lose out, Young Jae licks Jae Bum's lips, using the short moment of Jae Bum's surprise to slip his tongue into his mouth. His tongue explores Jae Bum's mouth briefly, but is gone as quickly as it came. 

Jae Bum thinks he can not fall anymore in love with Choi Young Jae when he feels the younger boy's smile against his lips.

Young Jae breaks the kiss and moves away slightly to say, "Tell me." 

Dazed, Jae Bum takes awhile to register the question in his mind. "What about?"

"What's bothering you."

"You'll never let it slip, huh?" 

"Of course not."

"Thanks."

Young Jae's eyebrows furrow, then he smiles - one of those warm smiles that recharge Jae Bum anytime he sees it. "You're welcome."

A moment of silence passes, and Jae Bum is almost asleep when he hears Young Jae's voice. "Is that it? That was all?"

"Hmm?"

"You've been pretty distracted this whole day, what's up?" Young Jae prods him gently to make sure he does not fall asleep. "It can't be just so you can thank me."

"It's something silly, and it doesn't bother me anymore, so-"

"Tell me." Young Jae insists, his fingers slipping under the hem of Jae Bum's shirt to touch the skin at his stomach.

His breath hitching, Jae Bum gives in. "I was just thinking about whether I'm forcing my wants on you too much. You never seem initiate any contact, so I thought I might be pretty selfish." He pauses for a while, unsure of how to continue. "I mean, I'm not complaining. It's just that, it's frustrating to love you but not date you. I don't know where the line should be drawn, what we should or shouldn't do, even though I'm the leader of this group, I can't let these silly thoughts bother me but I _was_ , I **am** , and -"

"I love you, Jae Bum."

The other boy realizes that there are tears in his eyes, and his mouth is left agape, his train of thought broken and all he feels is the comfort and pleasure of being next to Young Jae.

"So, don't bottle these feelings up alright? We'll work on them together." The younger boy's fingers find Jae Bum's and squeezes them to assure him. "I mean, not tonight, since we'll probably fall asleep halfway - but we'll do it when our schedules aren't so crazy, right?"

Only able to manage a choked "yeah", Jae Bum tries again to pull Young Jae into a hug, but the younger boy stops him.

"You always hug me to comfort me, I'll return the favour tonight." Young Jae offers, moving up slightly so he can pull Jae Bum's head to rest on his chest. 

As sleep takes them, Jae Bum tilts his head to plant a kiss on Young Jae's chin. "Thanks, Young Jae," he says, even though those words can barely express how grateful he is at the moment.

The alarm rings at 5AM sharp, exactly the time Jae Bum has set it to.  
Despite the early hour, he feels better rested than the days before. He knows who he owes it to.

Glancing at the said person who is still dead asleep, he decides to let him sleep for a few more minutes in appreciation, and reluctantly untangles himself from Young Jae's arms before heading out.

He sees Jin Young as soon as he walks into the living room, and greets him good morning. Jin Young replies cheerily, a little too happily for someone who is awake at 5AM, Jae Bum thinks - and narrows his eyes when Jin Young smirks at him.

"You know," Jin Young steps in closer to whisper in his ear, "Young Jae can get pretty loud. You should be careful in case someone else hears."

Stepping back, he pats Jae Bum's shoulder.

"But your secret is safe with me. I'm with you guys." 

Surprised at the Jin Young's sudden words, Jae Bum can only nod in response. 

He thinks, as Jin Young walks towards the bathroom, that GOT7 really makes his role as the leader much more bearable than it could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I caught a virus from my colleague and fell sick (´ｰ`A;)
> 
> I wanted to update sooner because there's been so many good 2Jae moments going on: the Pop-up Store and practice room V Apps, their first win on M Count Down, JAE BUM FREAKING HOLDING YOUNG JAE'S HAND ON STAGE AFTER THE WIN - but the fever and medicine made me feel so out of it I couldn't even write properly.__.
> 
> Sorry for the wait!
> 
> I'm also really glad they won 4 times this week !  
> Finally ;~; So proud of them and IGOT7s!


	7. Possessive

Choi Young Jae is a possessive person.

He does not think it is a good trait to have, but he just  **is**. 

Instead of lying to himself, he embraces it in hopes of understanding why and tries to keep it under control.

After moving in with the rest of GOT7, he thinks he has improved in terms of sharing his personal belongings with others. As someone who is sentimentally attached to almost everything, he was very unaccustomed to the idea of someone else using or even touching his things.

Looking back, he assumes that sharing a mattress with Jae Bum probably helped him loosen up. Sharing anything seemed fine as long as it was with GOT7’s leader.

When Bam Bam first asked to borrow his shirt, he was super reluctant and came up with many excuses in his mind. Finally, he managed to say no, but felt guilty after.

He confides in Jae Bum later, telling him that he did not want to seem selfish - it was just hard for him to share.

"You? Selfish?" Jae Bum is confused. "But you don't mind me wearing your snapbacks, though?"

"Well," Young Jae wonders for a moment, "I guess I don't mind if it's you."

He does not think too much when Jae Bum grins at his words. 

"That makes me happy." 

Hearing the older boy's words makes Young Jae happy too. 

"If you're comfortable with sharing things with me and not others, maybe time will help? I guess you'll be less reluctant if you're sharing it with someone close?"

Jae Bum guessed right, and Young Jae eventually grew less reluctant to lend his clothes to Bam Bam and even the other members. Of course, there were things he still could not bring himself to share up till now, like his favourite shirt, this particular hat, and, more often than not: Jae Bum.

The GOT7 members were generally pretty comfortable with each other, and hugs and touches were not uncommon, but Young Jae starts feeling a tiny jolt of anger whenever he sees someone's arms wrapped tightly around Jae Bum, or when someone's lips go too close to the older boy's face.

It was really unbecoming, Young Jae thought, but he could not help be feel like that - especially since he knew Jae Bum felt the same fondness for him.

They were not dating, they _could **not**_ , but it pained Young Jae nonetheless.

Every time someone pulled the older boy into a hug, Young Jae would join in.

If someone pulled Jae Bum aside to whisper in his ear, Young Jae would want to listen in as well, and then whisper _I miss yous_ to him too.

Every time their eyes met, he would wish they were back in their room so he could snuggle up to Jae Bum and listen to his heartbeat as he fell asleep.

If someone was paired with Jae Bum during a variety show instead of him, he would try very hard to hide his disappointment.

He remembers the day when he lost it.

GOT7 were having a rare late night meal back in their dorm after a long day. There were no schedules the next day, so they ordered delivery and stayed up for some time to themselves.

While eating in the living room, Young Jae could not help but notice Jin Young's arm around Jae Bum's neck. 

Jin Young whispers into Jae Bum's ear, and the older boy gets flustered over whatever he just heard.

His arm then moves to grab Jae Bum by the waist, and Young Jae could not believe he would feel so jealous that he could barely eat his favourite fried chicken. He would usually be at his third piece by now.

"Hey, Jae Bum hyung is mine."

The words escape his lips before his mind registers them.

Lucky for him, Yugyeom, Jackson, and Bam Bam are in a heated discussion over where they should go for shopping during their next off day. Mark, who had been silently listening in, merely looks at Young Jae with slightly widened eyes.

He prays that the usually silent older boy will have nothing to say about his sudden declaration, and true to his nature - Mark does not.

While the other three continue to bicker about who needs a wardrobe upgrade the most, Jin Young's arm disappears from around their leader's waist, and Young Jae thinks Jin Young is smirking while he mouths the words _'I know'_. Instead of voicing those words, Jin Young merely says a soft word of apology before shifting closer to Mark and engaging him in a hushed conversation. 

Young Jae looks down at his food, his appetite suddenly gone, and feels his cheeks flush. He also feels someone's gaze on him - he does not have to guess who - and tries his best to not look at said person.

Wolfing down the rest of his supper, he excuses himself and retreats quickly to his room.

Oh, no.

The door opens as soon as he closes in, and he feels familiar arms wrap around him.

It is not just his room, it is **_their_** room.

"What's wrong?" 

Jae Bum's voice is laced with worry, but the sound of it soothes Young Jae's frazzled nerves. 

"N-nothing."

He knows that Jae Bum would be able to see through his lie, and expects the other to say something about it immediately, but the older boy does not.

Instead, Young Jae feels arms tighten around him, pulling his back against the other's chest. Jae Bum's nose tickles the back of his neck for the briefest moment, and Young Jae tries to hold back a moan when he feels the other's breath on his skin.

Given the situation, Young Jae has a sudden fearful image of Jae Bum biting him to punish him for lying - but the older boy does not. Instead, Jae Bum merely hold him in his arms, his chest rising to the rhythm of his breathing 

They stay like that for a while, or maybe a long time - Young Jae realizes that he can not keep track of time when he is in the other's arms.

"I was jealous." He confesses after he is done feeling embarrassed about his outburst. 

"I thought so." Jae Bum replies, and the younger boy can _hear_ the smile in his voice. "I always thought you were either the type to be really cool about these things, or the other extreme."

Young Jae huffs and tries to break away from the embrace. "I am not **extremely** jealous!" He corrects the other, "I am **just** jealous. There is a difference." He whirls around, prepared to glare at Jae Bum for saying such a ridiculous thing, but words fail him at the sight and sound of his roommate laughing.

He loves it when Jae Bum laughs.

Loves the way his eyes almost close in joy, loves the way his hand moves to cover his mouth after awhile, afraid of being too loud - because Jae Bum always feels the need to be the serious one in GOT7. 

Young Jae forgets what he wanted to do, and can not think of what he should do then, so he merely stands and watches the other until Jae Bum's laughs dissipate. 

At that moment, Young Jae remembers that he is supposed to be mildly angry at Jae Bum's earlier statement, so he stalks towards the mattress and lies down facing the wall.

He hears footsteps and feels a weight on the mattress a while later.

And then nothing.

Seconds turn into minutes, and the silent gnaws slowly at Young Jae.

Is Jae Bum not going to hug him and make it up to him? He wonders.

Could Jae Bum be mad instead? Oh, no.

Oh, no, _no_ , **no** ,

He turns around frantically, and opens his mouth to apologize, but once again finds himself at a loss for words when his eyes meet Jae Bum's. 

Briefly, he wonders when he started being so mesmerized by brown eyes. He used to be curious and captivated by blue and green eyes - eyes of lighter colours, not the same brown shade that he had.

Perhaps, a tiny voice in his head reminds him, it is not brown eyes that he is mesmerized with - but Jae Bum's.

Said eyes are gazing at him unblinkingly, and Young Jae is about to surrender in the war of silence, when Jae Bum whispers.

"You're really cute."

Young Jae has never **ever** heard Jae Bum say those words to anyone, except maybe Nora when she was still around. It catches him off guard, and he thinks he might have misheard.

"Excuse me?"

Jae Bum sighs, Young Jae flinches mentally,

Jae Bum reaches out to grab the back of Young Jae's neck, the younger boy whimpers.

Jae Bum pulls him so that their faces, their lips, are mere centimeters apart. Young Jae forgets to breathe.

"I said," Jae Bum leans impossibly closer to him, "that you're really cute."

His lips press upon Young Jae's for the briefest moment, and he continues. "I always thought I'd hate it if my girlfriend got jealous, but after seeing you these past few days changed my mind."

Young Jae narrows his eyes. "You mean you'd like a jealous girlfriend?" He whispers accusingly.

Jae Bum rolls his eyes at Young Jae's words. "You know what I mean," he whispers back.

"Sorry, Im Jae Bum. I'm afraid I don't. Enlighten me."

"Kiss me, and I will." A victory grin appears on Jae Bum's face, and Young Jae groans as it appears, but complies anyway.

Their lips touch like many times before, although a bit less intense this time. It feels comfortable, Young Jae thinks, as Jae Bum moves to press his lips just ever so slightly onto his.

The pleasure is similar to the one he feels when he gets to lay his head on a soft pillow after a long day's schedule: relaxing, inviting and warming.

He loves the way Jae Bum's fingers trace his face when they kiss, loves the way Jae Bum's eyes are hooded when they break the kiss, loves the smile on Jae Bum's face after thier kisses. He wonders if Jae Bum thinks the same of his expression - even though he thinks he probably just looks unattractively dazed in contast.

The older boy's fingers trace his jawline and down towards his neck, then rests his palm against Young Jae's chest. "I meant," Jae Bum keeps his word and explains, "that I no longer mind it if I have a partner who gets jealous."

"Wait," Young Jae realizes suddenly, "you knew I was jealous even before tonight?"

Jae Bum nods, and has the decency to look slightly apologetic.

"You knew yet you let me be!" Young Jae complains. "Not that you could actually do much, I guess, but, you knew!"

"Yes, Young Jae. I knew." The other boy repeats. "And I didn't do anything because..." 

Jae Bum lets his words trail off, a blush suddenly creeping onto his cheeks.

Young Jae is amused at the rare sight of his roomate flushing, and urges him on. "Because...?"

"...because, I guess, I really liked knowing that you felt that strongly for me." He says slowly. "I mean, I **_know_** you do, you've told me countless times - but seeing it everyday, it feels surreal sometimes."

"What is?"

"That the person I care for deeply, feels the same."

Young Jae can not help but smile at his words. "You're being sappy," he points out, and a familiar laugh fills his ears.

"I guess I am. Especially so when it comes to you."

"Do you get jealous, though?" Young Jae asks suddenly.

Jae Bum gives him a weird look in response. "What?"

"Do you ever get jealous of the other members being close to me?"

"Are you kidding me?" Jae Bum sighs. "I've been... nevermind."

"You've been what?" Young Jae sits up, "don't say nothing. You can't just start and suddenly stop explaining!"

"Yes I can, Young Jae." This time, Jae Bum flips over so that his back is facing the other. "You can figure it out by yourself." He huffs, and proceeds to pull the blanket over himself.

Young Jae spends a few minutes coaxing Jae Bum, but to no avail. In the end, he gives up, turns off the lights and crawls under the blanket next to him.

Jae Bum is obviously still awake, but Young Jae does not think he will get anymore out of the older boy. So he runs Jae Bum's words through his mind over and over - until it hits him, and he almost chuckles out loud.

Wrapping his arms around Jae Bum in a back hug, he asks - a bit too happily - if the other had been jealous of when Jin Young held his hand during a recent filming.

"I was scared and he was next to me, he was just comforting me!" Young Jae explains, trying not to laugh.

Jae Bum does not reply, but shifts under the blanket instead.

"If you don't like it, I'll avoid it next time, alright?"

The sound of rustling sheets barely register in Young Jae's mind before he finds himself pinned between the mattress and Jae Bum.

"It's not fair." Jae Bum whispers, his forehead touching Young Jae's. "We're in love, but we're not dating. If we're not dating, we shouldn't be this jealous of small things. I feel like I should not even be worrying about these things, but I am."

"Life isn't fair." Young Jae agrees, and wraps his arms around the other boy, pulling him closer. "But we've got each other right now - and I think it's pretty great."

"It is." Jae Bum kisses the tip of his nose and looks into his eyes in the dim room. "You've been saying a lot of lovely things, where on earth did you pick them up?"

Young Jae blushes, wonders if Jae Bum can see, and chuckles before answering. "I'm not too sure, but I guess being in love makes one want to say more lovely things."

"Sappy." Jae Bum teases, but leans in for a chaste kiss.

"Just playing on your level." Young Jae replies, smiling.

"Young Jae." 

"Hmm?"

"I don't know how things will turn out in the future, but I want you to know, that I am grateful for all of this. Grateful to be with you, to be loved by you, to be able to stress over silly things like this."

Young Jae lifts his head to plant a quick kiss on the other's lips. "Are we competing to see who says the most cringeworthy things tonight?" 

Jae Bum laughs, then buries his face in Young Jae's neck, replying with a muffled maybe.

A witty reply almost leaves the tip of Young Jae's tongue before he realizes that his shoulder is wet.

That it is wet from tears.

He does not ask Jae Bum if he is crying, or why he is crying.

He merely tightens his hold on the other, stroking his back. 

He thinks that he can never stop being possessive over certain things, and one of the biggest things he would never want to share was this.

To be able to hold Jae Bum in his arms, to be the person Jae Bum could cry with and confide in, to be the person Jae Bum says cringey things to.

To be loved by Im Jae Bum.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! So sorry for the wait - I've been sick, rushing a sudden freelance job and swimming in 2Jae angst.  
> Finished this chapter way past my bedtime, so do excuse my mistakes for now - I will read through and fix them tomorrow (･∀･;)
> 
> I really want to thank you who have left comments, it really helps me get back into writing! :)  
> There's a work trip coming up next week for me, but I hope to update soon.
> 
> Until then! May the 2Jae be with you!


	8. Subtle

Im Jae Bum is subtle.

Or so he likes to believe.

Like when he wakes up before Young Jae, and presses soft kisses to the other's forehead, cheeks and sometimes lips. He is careful not to wake the younger boy until it is really time for him to get out of bed — although no one else knows. Everyone else thinks the leader just has a hard time waking up his heavy-sleeper roommate.

Jae Bum thinks the glances he steals at Young Jae mostly go unnoticed, even though Jin Young has pulled him aside more than once to comment on how unusually long he stares in the younger boy's direction.

Jin Young also comments on how amazingly oblivious Young Jae is to said glances, and somehow manages to coerce Jae Bum into a silly bet - or so Jae Bum thinks later - one day.

"Two meals, all on me! But on **you** , if you don't get this to happen in a week's time."

"Two? That's not worth betting on." Jae Bum raises an eyebrow, wondering what kind of boredom Jin Young fell into to be doing this to him.

"Fine. Two meals, for _everyone_."

"All seven of us?"

Jin Young's nod tempts Jae Bum. "So you'll buy us all two full meals if Young Jae manages to notice me staring at him for over ten seconds?"

"Thirty." Jin Young corrects him. "You'll _definitely_ lose if it's ten, Young Jae will **never** notice."

"I don't even stare at him for that long!" Jae Bum realises his voice comes out slightly higher than he intended it to be.

Jin Young merely smirks. "It's an advantage for you. The longer it is, the more noticeable it will be, don't you think?"

When Jae Bum does not answer, the other decides to play his last card.

"I also promise that you'll get to share a room with Young Jae during our next trip overseas."

Jae Bum considers the tempting offer for a while.

" _ **Every** _ night of the trip."

A tinge of regret seeps into Jae Bum's thoughts as he recalls agreeing to the bet with the devil called Jin Young. They even ran through a simple set of rules:

1\. Jae Bum will always let Jin Young know in advance when he would attempt it so that the latter can keep count of the time.

2\. It has to be done in public.

3\. Young Jae has to reciprocate (either through actions, or obvious words) within the same hour.

4\. Young Jae can not know about the bet beforehand.

5\. Jae Bum has a week's time to accomplish it, else it will be Jin Young's victory.

6\. Reward meals are to be all-you-can-eat barbeque.

7\. Whoever caught cheating during the bet will have to shave their head for the next comeback.

"What's on your mind?"

Jae Bum turns to see Young Jae's curious eyes gazing into his. "Is the plane ride boring you?" Young Jae asks. "Am I a boring seat partner?"

"Nothing, not really, and no, Young Jae." He leans in closer, and catches the soft scent of Young Jae's cologne. "You should know the answer to that last question. I wouldn't have picked this seat if you weren't already sitting next to it."

A smile finds its way onto Young Jae's weary face.

Jae Bum smiles in return, remembering how much the other had been looking forward to their first overseas trips, and how worn out he would become due to all the excitement. Nowadays, even though the buzz had died down, Young Jae would still be drained due to all the extra hours of practice and exercise he did.

"You were up practicing pretty late." Jae Bum grins at the surprise on Young Jae's face.

"You knew?"

"The bed was empty when I woke up."

"I could have just gone to the toilet..." Young Jae tries.

"For two whole hours? It must've been horrible."

"You stayed up for two hours... waiting for me?" Jae Bum can't tell if Young Jae is shocked or touched. He decides that it is a mix of both.

"I've gotten too used to sleeping in a crowded bed. An empty one feels strange." The older boy shrugs. "Besides, I was nervous about our trip."

"You get nervous?"

"Even a leader is human, you know."

Familiar fingers find Jae Bum's, giving them a light squeeze. "Well, this nervous human is willing to be your nervous company."

"This nervous human is grateful." Jae Bum plays along, trying not to laugh.

The rest of the plane ride is not as nerve-wracking or boring as before, and their quiet chatter soon turns into light snores.

Jae Bum wakes up when the announcement of their landing is fills his ears, and tries to be as awake as possible to wake Young Jae and the rest. The members, all now quiet and barely awake, shuffle off the plane and through immigration, preparing themselves to look well in front of possible fan crowds and media.

Excited shrieks and calls of the member's names fill his ears and the cameras flash as soon as they step through the exit, and Jae Bum almost instinctively grabs onto Young Jae to pull him close. _Almost_.

But instead, he smiles at the enthusiastic crowd while doing his best to follow their manager. There are guards around, so it is not too bad, and they manage to squeeze themselves into a rather crowded lift.

When the doors close, Jae Bum realises that he is standing at the corner, with Young Jae trapped between him and the walls of the lift. The younger boy does not seem to notice, however, as he stares dazedly ahead in his usual black mask. Jae Bum resists laughing out loud at the fact that Young Jae is probably still half-asleep and merely walking around on auto-pilot.

Laughing out loud is not the only thing he has to refrain from, he thinks, as holds himself back from wanting to reach out to rest his hands on the bars behind Young Jae. Instead, he merely moves ever so slightly closer to the sleepy boy, gazing at him through his sunglasses.

The lift descends from the fifth floor to the ground floor where their transport is supposedly waiting, and Young Jae merely fixes his gaze ahead while Jae Bum continues taking in his vulnerable state.

The soft ring that signals their arrival snaps Young Jae awake, and Jae Bum suppresses a chuckle when he sees the younger boy glancing around in confusion. Young Jae's gaze settles on him at last, or rather, on his sunglasses.

Jae Bum does not think the other can see past his tinted glass, but when Young Jae's eyes widen in surprise and he averts his gaze almost immediately after - Jae Bum has a feeling that his roommate's cheeks are flushed under the black mask. Knowing that reminds Jae Bum of what it feels like to have butterflies in his stomach.

The butterflies linger throughout their schedule overseas: when he sees Young Jae waiting for him to finish a discussion with the manager after practice, when Young Jae's sleeping head rests on his shoulder on their way back to the hotel — even when the does something a simple as other passes him a bottle that he had previously been drinking, Jae Bum finds himself feeling light and giddy.

Despite that, he hides it well. He knows that he will never heard the end of it if Jin Young finds out, so he keeps his poker face on most of the time, only softening up the members need help or when Young Jae seeks him out specifically.

They only reach the hotel way past midnight on their first stop, and everyone immediately makes plans on who to share a room with. Already beyond exhausted, Jae Bum merely sighs inwardly when Yugyeom invites Young Jae while Jackson tugs on his jacket.

Despite his fatigue, Jae Bum finds it hard to fall asleep without the familiar sound of Young Jae 's breathing. At least, that is that he tells himself instead of admitting to being absolutely bummed that Young Jae is not lying beside him.

He searches for his phone in the dark, thinking to go through the schedule for the next few stops, but catches sight of some unread messages instead.

Jin Young sends him a row of smirking emoticons while reminding him of their bet, ending with a "You're sad you're not rooming with him tonight, aren't you?" to add salt to his wound.

His mother attaches a photo of Nora in her text, reminding him to take care, not get hurt, eat well, and do his best, that she loves him. He smiles.

The rest are spam, so he goes about deleting them when a new notification appears.

Seeing the sender's name makes his heart skip a beat, he feel silly but giddy at the same time.

'Hyung,' it reads, Jae Bum can almost hear the other's voice, 'are you asleep?'

 _No_. Jae Bum replies immediately.

A bashful emoticon is sent his way. Young Jae tells him that he has trouble sleeping.

_Neither can I._

Young Jae takes a while to reply, so Jae Bum adds: _Jackson's out like a log though._

A laughing emoticon pops up, followed by Young Jae's message informing him that Yugyeom is fast asleep as well.

Seconds go by, and Jae Bum sees the indication of a message being typed by Young Jae — but nothing is sent his way.

He does not remember Young Jae being so hesitant during their pillow talk sessions, and wonder if something's wrong, or if the other had already fallen asleep with his finger on his phone.

 _What is it?_ He tries.

Young Jae stops typing, and resumes.

A while later, a smile forms on Jae Bum's face.

'I miss you. Wish you were here next to me.'

 _I miss you way more._  
_We'll room together the rest of the nights, alright?_

'Won't it be too obvious? Didn't we say to switch roommates for trips every other night?'

_I'll make it happen, you'll see._

'Can you make it happen now?'

The kissing emoticon at the end of Young Jae's question makes Jae Bum feel many things all at once, but mainly a very desperate want.

Or was it a need?

Jae Bum could no longer tell the difference between those two when it came to Young Jae nowadays.

They spend a few more minutes (actually, half an hour, but Jae Bum still finds it hard to accept the fact that he is the one who keeps Young Jae up after a long day of schedules) texting before Jae Bum finally decides that they both should sleep instead of looking like zombies the next day during their performance.

It feels like minutes just after his eyes close and he finally drifts off to sleep with Young Jae's messages in his thought when the alarm blares through the room. Groaning, he moves to switch it off and throw the blankets off himself. On auto-pilot, he gets ready and wakes Jackson.

While Jackson occupies the bathroom, he exits to wake the others, keeping Young Jae's room last so the other could have a little bit more beauty slumber.

Bam Bam is already up, as their manager is ruthless as a roommate.

Mark answers the door and murmurs that Jin Young is getting ready.

The doorbell to Young Jae and Yugyeom's room rings for a long while before the door finally opens. To Jae Bum's surprise, it is Young Jae.

"I didn't expect you to be up already." Jae Bum confesses, catching sight of a sleeping Yugyeom.

"I just," Young Jae runs his fingers through his bed hair, and mumbles.

"You just?"

"I wanted to see you."

His day seems instantly brighter upon hearing those words, and Jae Bum reaches out to cup Young Jae's cheek with his hand. "Yes, please look at me more often."

The other boy gives him a quizzical look, and Jae Bum wonders if his hint was too subtle. Jin Young had said no cheating, so it was all he could do in his favour.

"I'll go get ready now."

Young Jae sounds confused and slightly disappointed, so Jae Bum leans in to press their lips together for a quick kiss.

The response he gets is Young Jae covering his mouth in shock. "I haven't brushed my teeth!"

Jae Bum merely grins before sending him off to get ready and proceeds to wake the youngest.

Their schedule starts with breakfast, followed by half a day of practice before they prepare for their performance. To kill his fatigue, Jae Bum often steals glances at Young Jae. The amount of effort and passion Young Jae pours into their practice drives him, and he does not ask for more.

Once, he notices Jin Young winking at him and motioning to Young Jae — who is engrossed in trying to his that one note right and completely oblivious to the looks that have been thrown his way. Jae Bum replies by mouthing 'tonight', feeling confident and slightly victorious at Jin Young's look of surprise.

Their performance goes well: Jae Bum is lost within it; fueled by adrenaline, screams and his need for perfection.

When their last stage ends and he says his thanks and farewell, the image of a comfortable bed waiting for him back in the hotel emerges in his thoughts.

He immediately remembers that he does not want to sleep alone, and searches for Young Jae on the stage.

As if on cue, Young Jae appears beside him — they are supposed make the final bow when everyone is done with their messages.

The screams seem to fade that instant. Jae Bum takes in the image of Young Jae's satisfied and glowing expression as he thanks the fans and bids them farewell, but he does not actually hear the words.

Like many times before, Jae Bum allows himself to drown in his yearning for the younger boy. He remembers how meek Young Jae had been when he first joined GOT7, remembers all the times he had seen the other crying after practice in fear of not being able to keep up, remembers the times he would cheer him on to receive a warm and grateful smile in response, remembers the time Young Jae first bought him ice cream because he didn't know how he could even begin to thank him for all the support, remembers how he first felt like someone closer than a friend to Young Jae, remembers their first kiss, their confessions-

The touch of a hand on his breaks his train of thoughts. Young Jae and Bam Bam's hands slip into either of his and they bow.

Backstage, after the formalities of thanking the staff, the members move into the changing room to wind down and change out. He opens a bottle of water tor drink when Young Jae approaches him to ask if he is alright.

"Yes I am, why wouldn't I be...?"

Young Jae gives him an apologetic look. "I don't know. You were staring at me for quite some time when we were saying our goodbyes, I was wondering if you had something you wanted to tell me urgently."

Jae Bum almost spits out the water he has been drinking, and Jin Young lets out a sound of defeat from somewhere in the room. Jackson asks Jin Young if anything is wrong, but the other says he merely forgot to reply his father's message earlier.

On the way back to the hotel, Jae Bum receives a text from Jin Young admitting defeat. Young Jae is asleep, with his head leaning on the leader's shoulder, and Jae Bum grins.

_You're getting our roommates changed tonight then?_

'I am a man of my word.'

Jae Bum is thrilled.

'Though, to be honest, you were probably staring at Young Jae for over a minute, dude.'

Jae Bum looks up to see Jin Young typing furiously on his phone in the front seat.

'Could you not be that obvious?'

'I mean, I know you desperately want to win, but I guess it's my bad for underestimating Young Jae.'

'I honestly thought he would never, ever, ever, ever notice.'

Jae Bum merely replies with a grinning emoticon.

'Your stares are starting to give me sappy goosebumps though.'

'They aren't even for me.'

'Please be more subtle, dear leader.'

Im Jae Bum believes he is subtle.

But he supposes that people **do** change when they are in love, whether they realize it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! I REALLY AM!  
> Slice me up and sacrifice me to the fanfic gods but please accept my apology T^T
> 
> This year has been unkind to me, health-wise :(  
> I've been sick every month, from mild headaches, to stomach pains, to flu :(
> 
> I won't promise to update soon, because I don't want to jinx it, but I will try!
> 
> AND - FLIGHT LOG: TURBULENCE HYPE Y'ALL!!  
> PRECIOUS ANGEL SON YOUNG JAE AND 1:31 MYSTERIOUS FOREST WITH JB THE MAN


	9. Focused

Im Jae Bum is one who becomes very fixated on tasks at hand.

He dislikes procrastinating and hates distractions even more.

So when Jin Young works his devilish charm and re-arranges the members' roommates, he wastes no time in helping Jackson move his luggage to another room in exchange for Young Jae's luggage.

"Thanks, hyung." His new roommate for the trip grabs the last of his belongings from Jae Bum's arms and proceeds to rearrange them the small table next to his bed, seemingly oblivious to the way Jae Bum is eyeing him.

"What for?" Jae Bum takes a seat on the edge of the bed. 

Young Jae turns around to look at him, his carefree demeanor suddenly gone, causing Jae Bum to wonder if his gaze is one of those that warns others that they should be careful when answering.

It seems to be, he thinks, because Young Jae approaches him and stops instead of taking a seat beside him.

"For helping me with my luggage?" 

Jae Bum smirks at Young Jae's answer, amused at how his roommate no longer gave him definite answers in situations like these. Instead, the other chooses to turn his answers into questions so he can follow up and appease him. Despite not being one to pick things up very fast, Jae Bum came to realize that Young Jae had a sensibility to play things safe when it came to him. 

It was one of the reasons why Jae Bum felt more at ease around the other; because even though he refused to be dependent on other members, Young Jae's thoughtfulness in tiny matters like these made him feel like he could, too, let his guard down _sometimes_.

"It's no problem." Jae Bum replies, narrowing his eyes slightly just to see the other's reaction. "No problem at all."

From the way the younger boy's lips part and his eyes travel elsewhere, Jae Bum can tell that Young Jae **knows** that the answer was not what he wanted to hear. He enjoys the fact that Young Jae never gives up in trying to find a better answer.

"Ah." A knowing smile graces Young Jae's face and he moves to sit next to Jae Bum on the bed. Just to tease him, Jae Bum shifts away slightly and asks if anything is wrong.

"Thank you, also," Young Jae's smile grows, "for keeping your word."

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about," Jae Bum says, but does not care to hide his grin.

"Thank you," Young Jae repeats, "for making **this**  happen. For letting us be able to room together so soon. Just like you said you would." Young Jae pauses for a moment, and his voice goes very soft. "Because I really missed you." 

The exhaustion from the day's schedule dissipates temporarily at Young Jae's words and the corners of Jae Bum's lips lift into a heartfelt smile.

"So did I," Jae Bum responds, reaching to pull Young Jae's face closer to his. 

When their lips touch, he hears the younger boy hum in satisfaction,  but Young Jae pulls back barely a minute later.

"Is something the matter?" Jae Bum asks, hiding his disappointment.

"Shower first, smooch later." Young Jae motions to the bathroom.

"Excuse me?" 

Young Jae huffs and repeats himself, "I said, shower first, smo-"

"Did you actually say **_smooch_** later?" 

The younger boy's familiar otter-like grin appears, and Young Jae merely wiggles his eyebrows and moves to his luggage bag. "Should I shower first, or you?"

"You go first," Jae Bum lays down on the bed. "I'm going to take a nap."

"Now? Without bathing?"

"I'm exhausted."

"Eewwwww," Young Jae sticks his tongue out at the other but says nothing else when he notices the dark circles under Jae Bum's eyes.

"Wake me up when you're done showering, alright?"

Young Jae nods and moves towards the bathroom, his lips moving — but Jae Bum does not hear his words. Thinking it is his exhaustion playing tricks on him, Jae Bum surrenders and closes his eyes.

The next thing he knows is someone calling his name, and soft fingers massaging his shoulder.

"Hyung? Are you awake? Did you rest well?" 

If Jae Bum were to be absolutely honest, he did not want to be awake, nor did he feel well rested. In fact, he felt as if a truck ran over him — but Young Jae looks very excited for him to be awake, so he answers positively.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty. It's time for you to shower," Young Jae pats him on the chest. 

"Sleeping beauty?" A grin appears on Jae Bum's face when the other nods in reply. "You'll have to kiss me to wake me up then." He tries not to seem **_too_** happy when voicing his cheesy idea.

Instead of playing along, Young Jae becomes flustered instead: his eyes avoiding Jae Bum's gaze, the slightly hint of blush appears on his cheeks and begins to turn away from Jae Bum — much to the older boy's surprise, considering the words he said before Jae Bum's nap.

Jae Bum is about say that he is merely kidding, but before the words are voiced, Young Jae turns back to him and leans down to press their lips together.

Caught off guard, Jae Bum lets out a sound of surprise that melts into Young Jae's mouth — and the younger boy hums in satisfaction in response. The hum evokes a longing in Jae Bum that he has long been suppressing, and in his current exhausted state, it feels stronger tonight than ever before.

His fingers tangle themselves in Youngjae's still-damp hair, pulling the other down and closer to him. Youngjae mirrors his actions, but starts giggling into the kiss a moment after and breaks the kiss.

Caught halfway between his lust and curiosity over Youngjae's sudden giggles, Jae Bum looks at him with a look of utter confusion. 

"I'm sorry," Youngjae says, but they both know he does not _really_  mean it, "it's just," he lifts up his hand and furrows his eyebrows at his fingers, "you should really shower."

Jae Bum tries to glare daggers at Youngjae for the remark, but is unable to given how the situation had turned out. A tiny voice in his head reminds him that he is never able to be angry with Youngjae, and he agrees with it silently, smiling.

"Fine, I'll go bathe now, if it'll make you happy."

Youngjae looks ecstatic upon hearing his answer, so he peels himself off the bed and trudges towards the bathroom.

When the shower door closes behind him and hot water is running through his hair down his body, Jae Bum lets out a sigh. 

Ever since they realized their feelings for each other, they had been rather physical — yet not to the point where Jae Bum wanted. _Or was it a need?_

Youngjae had confessed on many occasions that he did not want to go past what they were already doing: the caresses, the hugs, the kisses, and even though there were times where they would lose themselves in the moment of frenzy — he never wanted anything more.

Jae Bum respected his wish and had always adhered to it, always stopping himself from fondling his lover anywhere past his hips, except maybe his butt, because Young Jae seemed to enjoy being groped there more than he let on.

There were many nights where they would make out after a day's schedule, where Young Jae would be thoroughly satisfied and sleep right after, leaving Jae Bum with an uncomfortable strain in his pants.

At first, he tried to ignore it. 

That left him with a more than a handful of dreams that involved Young Jae and him in very impossibly intimate scenarios. It would have been fine if it was just that, he thinks, but the truth was not as kind.

Vivid images of his dreams would often surface in his mind when they were on schedules, no matter how tired he was. They would be practicing and begging to rest, but the image of Youngjae writhing beneath him and screaming his name would occupy his thoughts. Or they would be preparing for a performance, where his nerves would get the better of him and usually block all other thoughts out; yet he would find himself eyeing Young Jae more often than usual, taking in the make up the stylist had chosen for him for that stage, the way he moved to the music, the way his eyes had a dangerously attractive glint to them when he performed — and Jae Bum would need to excuse himself right after the performance to hide the growing desire in his pants.

Not wanting to be caught in a compromising situation due to his dilemma, he had resorted to taking care of himself every now and then. It was usually when he bathed or late at night when the others were asleep, so that no one would suspect anything; not that he believed them to be entirely innocent or naive to the matter, but he had just rather not.

Of course, as much relief as his actions brought him, they never really satisfied him. There were nights where he would still wake up in the middle of what promised to be peaceful slumber, but with a painful erection that begged to be eased.

The kiss earlier had left him with much unattended want between his legs, so he reaches to assist himself like many times before — but a knock on the bathroom door stops him. 

"Hyung?" The bathroom door creaks open slightly and Young Jae's voice fills the bathroom. "Oh, you didn't lock." Jae Bum wonders how Young Jae could sound so embarrassed even though they could barely see each other and since _he was the one who decided to open the door in the first place._

"Um, anyway, your phone rang twice. I saw the screen and it was your mom. Do you want me to pick up if she calls again? Or maybe you should finish showering soon and pick it up. And it's not like I tried opening the door so I could maybe see you while you - I mean, just hurry up, alright?"

The door slams shut after Young Jae rambles, leaving Jae Bum motionless in the shower: half from the shock of Young Jae almost walking in on him, and half from the shock of how adorable Young Jae always was, coupled with the reminder that his adorable lover would be rooming with him after last night's separation.

He finishes his shower as quickly as possible, since Young Jae had said to. He smiles recalling the tone of his roommate's voice and choice of words.

When he enters the bedroom, Young Jae is already under the covers, his back to Jae Bum. 

"Are you asleep?" The older boy checks. Instead of answering, Young Jae shakes his head, something he usually did when he was at the brink of exhaustion.

So Jae Bum grabs his phone, heads to the farthest part of the room to return his mother's call, switches off the lights and slips into his own bed after bidding his roommate goodnight.

"You're not sleeping with me?" Young Jae asks, sounding half-asleep.

"You mean in the same bed?"

"Mmmhmm." The tone of Young Jae's answer is inviting, but Jae Bum remembers his unresolved problem and thinks it might be better if Young Jae's body was not right next to him the entire night. He contemplates going back into the bathroom after his roommate falls asleep, and preferred not to wake the other in the process.

"I'm fine over here, do you want to sleep together?"

There is a pause before Young Jae denies it, and bids him goodnight as well.

"Are you angry?" Jae Bum can tell, but asks anyway.

"No, just tired."

"If you want to, I can-"

There is a rustle of sheets, and in the dim of the lights filtering in from the window, Jae Bum sees the other boy turning to look at him, "I'm alright, really. Just tired." He assures Jae Bum with a smile. "We can sleep together tomorrow instead?"

Jae Bum mirrors his smile. "Yeah, we can."

"Goodnight, hyung."

Yet it is anything but a good night as Jae Bum looks at his lover's sleeping form, the way he is huddled beneath the covers except for that one part that reveals his over-sized shirt slipping off his shoulder, the way his lips part when he breathes. 

Forcing his eyes shut, he turns to the other side and focuses on the breathing technique he read about some time ago that was supposed to help him sleep. 

He exhales through his mouth; resisting the urge to move over to Young Jae's bed.

His mouth closes and inhales through his nose, counting to four; trying not to wake Young Jae to ask if he would like to join him in bed.

The sound of thunder rumbles outside, and he hears soft sound of rain. He holds his breath for seven seconds and thinks that the sound of rain would help him sleep. 

Counting from one to eight, he exhales — but he hears a rustling instead, and soon feels someone, _Young Jae_ , slipping under his covers.

He turns around immediately, catching sight of the person he loved so much in the soft lights dancing in the room, and grins.

"I lied," Young Jae confesses, shuffling closer to him, "I do want to sleep with you after all."

Jae Bum feels conflicted, but decides that having Young Jae close is better than not at all. "I'm glad," he answers, not entirely honest, but he did feel more glad than not.

As if sensing his reluctance, Young Jae shifts even closer, moving Jae Bum's arms so that he wrapped them around the younger boy.

"Young Jae, what ar-"

Lips silence his question, and Jae Bum's heart leaps at Young Jae's rare and sudden show of craving. Young Jae's fingers find home in the fabric at the front of Jae Bum's shirt, so he responds by tangling his fingers in the other's hair.

A sound between a moan and plea escapes Young Jae's lips immediately, and Jae Bum growls, pulling apart to breathe just for a moment before pressing his lips forcefully back onto the younger boy's, trying to kill the longing he still felt for the other even though they were already right there together.

Young Jae seemed to share his sentiments, as Jae Bum noted the rare and fierce kisses that were returned to him. His name slips past Young Jae's lips in a form of a plea, and it makes Jae Bum want to grant his every request. 

It turns out, however, that instead of him granting Young Jae's request that night, it would be the other way around.

Breaking apart from the kiss and panting, Young Jae pushes himself up, evading Jae Bum's fingers that sought to pull him back into an embrace.

"Hyung," Young Jae sounds determined and confident, and Jae Bum thinks it might be too sexy for him to handle at the moment, but Young Jae continues in that exact tone. "I'm going to suck you off."

 _'Excuse me?'_ is what Jae Bum wants to say, because he still can not piece the imagery of his innocent Young Jae together with the words that he had just heard, but he merely stares as the other throws the blanket off them and moves downwards.

"Wait, Young Jae," Jae Bum sits up, but feel Young Jae press his fingers gently on his chest. 

"I'll stop if you don't want this," the younger boy says.

"It's not that," Jae Bum starts, his mind goes blank for a moment and a million thoughts crash in after, "I do, Young Jae, you have no idea **_how much_** , but, you-"

"I want to," Young Jae grabs onto Jae Bum's thighs and motions for him to shift back towards the headboard. "I've... been wanting to do this for you, for some time."

Jae Bum wonders if it is a sin to feel happy upon hearing those words, yet also allows himself to be guided so that he is leaning back and in a sitting position. "Are you sure? You really don't have to force yourself," he checks, "I'm fine. As in, I can take care of it myself, later."

"You always do," Young Jae's fingers hook under his waistband and being to pull his pants off. "So I just," he pauses when he realizes Jae Bum is not wearing anything underneath. 

Jae Bum smirks at his reaction, and the tension and worry within him dissipates. "Just?"

"Just," Young Jae pulls off the older boy's pants entirely and rest his hands on Jae Bum's propped up knees, "wanted to do something for you."

Because it is his habit as a leader to confirm a million times, Jae Bum wants to ask Young Jae if he is sure again - but the feeling of the other boy's mouth over his erection has him gasping instead.

He knows that it is Young Jae's first time, but it feels _so good_ that he can't help but grab hard at the sheets beneath him. 

He wonders how much Young Jae knew about what he was doing: the way he seemed to have trouble fitting all of Jae Bum's length into his mouth, yet his tongue would trace all the right places, his fingers fumbling but making up for what he could not manage. 

Jae Bum can only call out the other's name in response.

He knows that it is **his**  first time, but he does not want to come _so soon,_ so he shuts his eyes — so he does not have to see the erotic image of Young Jae kneeling between his legs, to see the other's beautiful lips pleasuring him, _not anyone else but **him**_ , not at _his_ request but because Young Jae had wanted to.

"Why're you closing your eyes?" Young Jae's question ends with a pant, and Jae Bum almost whimpers at the loss of Young Jae's warm mouth.

"You're too good." It isn't a lie.

Young Jae laughs at the answer, and Jae Bum loves him even more. 

"Look at me," Young Jae says, "look at me till I'm done."

The commanding tone in Young Jae's voice takes Jae Bum by surprise, but he decides to be compliant. Nodding, Jae Bum wonders how much of Young Jae he had yet to know, feeling even more excited knowing that there was more he could discover.

He almost comes when Young Jae's lips smooth over his length again, and he swears, bucking into the other's mouth, apologizing then groaning and letting his fingers find home in Young Jae's soft hair.

As if the situation was not arousing enough, he feels Young Jae's lips curve into a _smirk_  at his groans. It makes him want to grab the other and flip him over, to be the one pleasuring him instead — but remembers that the other had never wanted to go further than merely kissing, yet is right there, between his legs, driving him over the edge.

He was entirely at Young Jae's mercy.

Despite having asked Jae Bum to look at him, Young Jae's eyes are more focused on the task at hand, his mouth beginning to move in a comfortable rhythm; the rhythm that gets Jae Bum calling out his name between swears and encouragements. 

Jae Bum eyes Young Jae hungrily, angry at not being able to return the favour, but thoroughly enjoying the other's administrations. Even though he does not to let himself go so quickly, he does not want the other to go at it for any longer either — and if he were to be completely honest, Young Jae was doing a way better job at relieving him than his own hands ever did.

"Jae," he breathes, "I'm going to-"

At his words, Young Jae's lifts his head just slightly upwards, locking his gaze with Jae Bum's.

Jae Bum thinks it is unfair:   
unfair that the room is lit just enough that he can see the naughty glint in Young Jae's eyes,  
unfair that he can see the smirk and enjoyment on the other's face,  
unfair at how much the mere sight of Young Jae's lustful expression could drive him crazy.

The image before him blurs and melds with the lights that comes with Jae Bum's burst of pleasure. In his haze of ecstasy, Jae Bum realizes that he is spilling himself into Young Jae's mouth — and that the other is swallowing all of him.

He moans at the knowledge, shuddering even more than than when he came as Young Jae takes in every last drop of him.

Jae Bum wants to apologize, wants to ask if Young Jae is alright, but when Young Jae pulls back to release him and _licks his own lips_ ,  Jae Bum thinks that he would remain speechless for some time.

Young Jae looks pleased with himself, moving to rest his head on Jae Bum's chest.

"Was it good?" Jae Bum does not see the other's face, but he knows that Young Jae would probably be smiling because he already knew the answer to his own question.

"The best ever," Jae Bum breathes, then he shifts to lie down properly so that he can look at the other, "but what brought this on?"

Young Jae shifts his head to the pillow, a wistful look on his face. "You."

"Me?"

"You," Young Jae's confidence from before suddenly disappears, his next words soft and shy. "You think I didn't know? All the nights where you left the room after we made out... I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, Young Jae," Jae Bum reaches to stroke the other's hair," there's nothing to apologize for."

"But I do feel sorry." Young Jae insists. "That you had to suffer because I was reluctant... so I thought, I could at least do _this_."

"Young Jae," Jae Bum pulls the other into an embrace. "I would never ask you to do anything you didn't want to. I'm not angry or frustrated either, so you don't have to feel so guilty, alright?" He presses a kiss to the other's forehead. "I really enjoyed what you just did, though," he adds.

The younger boy smiles and whispers, "I'm glad." His fingers reach to trace along Jae Bum's jaw, "you always focus so much on caring for me, protecting me, making me happy; while juggling us being in GOT7, your responsibilities as a leader," he takes a deep breath, "I'm just really glad I could do something for you in return."

His words cause Jae Bum's breath to hitch, and the older boy leans in to kiss his lover, but pulls back suddenly when he remembers something. "Why did you swallow?" Jae Bum asks, feeling waves of guilt crashing upon himself.

"Was I not supposed to...?" Young Jae asks, his tone suggesting that he had not thought otherwise. "Isn't it how all great blowjobs end?"

Jae Bum does not know whether his guilt or Young Jae's unexpected naivety would kill him. Ignoring his heated cheeks, Jae Bum tries to explain to the other that he did not have to, especially if he did not like it.

The conversation makes Jae Bum feel guiltier when Young Jae asks if he was supposed to let it go all over his face instead of swallowing, and they end up having an unusual but amusing pillow talk session.

When Young Jae yawns and suggests that they should sleep, a thought on Jae Bum's mind finally turns itself into a question: when can he return the favor?

Chuckling, Young Jae says there is no need to. "I just want to be with you, hyung. As long as you're with me, there's nothing more that I want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOO...
> 
> I deciding a while back that I should post and let you all know that I would avoid writing smut or anything like it - in case anyone was expecting me to,  
> and because I thought I'd probably suck at it,  
> but then this happened (･ω･;) 
> 
> UM, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT.
> 
> Also, I'll be taking in one-shot requests later this month, for me to write some stories for you all as Christmas presents :)  
> So if you've always wanted something written, do keep it in mind and let me know when I post up the request link!
> 
> 16/11/16 EDIT: Fanfic requests are now open!  
> Head over here: https://goo.gl/forms/YKWlapCIs8T1lMX43


	10. Playful

Choi Young Jae is often true to how many others see him: a ball of energy, full of joy and playfulness.  
  
It does not mean that he does not know sadness, loneliness, insecurity, and many monsters he battled in the dark—but it does not stop his bright laughter or mischievous antics.  
  
Ever since meeting Jae Bum, Young Jae had found himself dwelling less on negative emotions; and instead, thriving on the joy that the elder boy had sparked in him.  
  
Despite the long days and tedious schedules, Young Jae can not help but smile when he wakes up to Jae Bum next to him.  
  
When he wants to sulk after an unwarranted lecture from the management, the soft touch of Jae Bum's fingers give him the strength to keep moving forward.  
  
During the worst times, when his legs feel as if they will break, a brief yet unexpected hug from Jae Bum will inject more than enough energy into him to finish the day's performances.  
  
However, it is the last week of March and the entire week is abuzz with much mischievous joy in GOT7, much to Young Jae's delight. There is no time to dwell on negative comments or exhaustion, only the thrill and excitement as the clock ticked towards April Fools' Day.  
  
One of their recordings has a hidden camera—and Young Jae listens in sympathy and restlessness as Jackson and Jin Young discuss the entire plan. The first victim of the day is Yugyeom—although at that point, Young Jae does not know that there will be other pranks throughout the week.  
  
Mark has surprisingly let his guard down the day after, and _almost_ loses his cool when he is told that he would have to walk to the next recording by foot alone due to a sudden mismanagement with their transport.  
  
Jackson, despite having been involved in planning everyone else's pranks, fails to catch on when he is told to eat lunch alone as the others have already eaten without him.  
  
Young Jae thinks he does not get the worst of it all, thankfully—having been given a lunch box full of cucumbers. He _does_ , however, give Jae Bum the saddest look he can muster upon the sight of the offensive vegetable, and the leader's expression is one of deepest apology.  
  
Yugyeom and Jackson spend the night hiding all of BamBam's wardrobe: from his expensive shoes to his tight and shiny clothes, only to spent another night trying to recall where they hid all of them after BamBam's exasperation.  
  
Jin Young is too cautious for them and does not fall prey to any of their efforts. It leaves Jae Bum, to which someone comes up with a dramatic story line of disbanding GOT7. Even though they know it is a prank, the mere mention of the word strikes discomfort into their hearts—so naturally, they all agree and devise a detailed prank.  
  
It is late, not the a-minute-past midnight kind of late, but the kind where everyone is drained from a full day of recording. Despite the exhaustion, Young Jae's heart beats frantically as everyone enters the dorm. He hear's Jae Bum's surprised question when the manager follows them in, and the sudden look of worry that crosses the older boy's face when the manager asks them sit down for an announcement.  
  
Young Jae already knows the script more or less by heart, but to actually be in the scene makes him a thousand times more nervous. Jin Young takes a seat where Jae Bum can see him clearly, putting on his best act at the manager's words.  
  
Perhaps everyone really stepped up their game for the occasion, or maybe it was just the exhaustion—but a thick tension fills the air and Young Jae can see Jae Bum's eyebrows furrow as the manager beats around the bush before announcing the fake news of their disbandment.  
  
However, instead of the words that Young Jae thought he would say, the manager announces that one member will be leaving them instead. Unable to hide his surprise, Young Jae lets out a surprised gasp. It seems that he is not the only one not to hear of the change of plans, if it even is one, as BamBam looks genuinely shocked at the words. Jackson, however, does not sound too shocked at the news and Young Jae wonders if that will give it away. He catches Mark glancing at Jae Bum expectantly.  
  
The leader merely frowns, not interjecting and waiting for more to be revealed.  
  
"We have discussed this with said member over a few months, and we have come to a decision that it is best for the group and for him if he were to part ways."  
  
Young Jae can see impatience brewing within Jae Bum, and wonders if  the other already knows, or if he is really annoyed.  
  
"Who is it?" Jin Young asks, when the manager hesitates. Young Jae is amazed at how well the other's acting is, wondering if he had practiced for it. Their manager looks grave, sighs a few times before announcing softly.  
  
"Young Jae."  
  
Heads turn to look at Young Jae, and the said person tries his best to **not**  look too surprised.  
  
"Why?" Jackson asks, or rather, demands, but Mark pulls him from storming towards Young Jae.  
  
Young Jae is actually shocked, both at the turn of events and at the reactions, and he looks towards Jae Bum. He regrets his action instantly.  
  
There have been many times that Jae Bum had been angry, but his anger was mostly directed at the  group as a whole to behave—and not a certain individual. In the rare cases that it was, Jae Bum would still look somewhat calm, even though the tone in his voice would give away the anger he was holding back.  
  
To be glared at by Jae Bum pained Young Jae, but if that was merely it, he would have still be able to endure.  
  
The pain and betrayal in the older boy's eyes strike straight into Young Jae's heart, and it hurts him more than anything he can recall. He stutters, wanting to say something, but words fail him at the situation—not wanting to be the one to give the prank away; and also because he has no idea what to say.  
  
"You're joking, right?" Jae Bum's voice is cold and stern, but what makes Young Jae shiver is the tinge of desperation underneath it.  
  
Before Young Jae can say anything, Jin Young stands up and moves between them both. "Perhaps," Jin Young throws a look of sympathy Young Jae's way, "we can ask him tomorrow? It's really late already."  
  
"No," Jae Bum shakes his head, moving closer to Jin Young, "this is all a joke right?"  
  
Jin Young tenses for a short while, but puts on the most clueless expression he can. "Hyung, I know you're upset, but-"  
  
"Stop with the prank, guys," Jae Bum sounds less angry and more in disbelief. "I'm not **that**  dense." He sighs. "Young Jae looked way too surprise at the announcement for it to be him leaving, and I've been receiving briefs of our schedules as **seven members**  for the next few months."  
  
For a moment, Young Jae thinks that someone will continue putting up and act, but Jackson laughs and complains, telling Jae Bum that he is no fun. The other members chime in while Young Jae releases a breath he did not know he was holding.  
  
The manager apologizes to Jae Bum who pats his back and chuckles, commenting on his acting skills. The leader is not as kind to the other members, as he raises and eyebrow at Jin Young who feigns innocence before excusing himself quickly. Jackson tries a few bouts of aegyo to mend Jae Bum's hurt soul, or so he claims, but escapes when Jae Bum threatens him teasingly.  
  
When it is only Jae Bum and him left in the living room, Young Jae suddenly panics. He tries to avoid looking at the other, but still ends up gazing into Jae Bum's eyes when the other calls his name.  
  
He is relieved to see the familiar warm eyes of his roommate again.  
  
"Go bathe, Young Jae," the other suggests, "it's late."  
  
So he does.  
  
As Jae Bum showers after him, Young Jae occupies the entire bed, breathing out a sigh of relief. Tomorrow would be April Fools', meaning that the chain of horrible pranks would finally come to and end, or so he hoped. He is thankful that no one is seriously scarred from the week's experiences, but a thought crosses his mind.  
  
Despite how Jae Bum's prank turned out, he should still try to appease the other in hopes of forgiveness—even though he knew the other would have already forgiven him, if he even felt angered in the slightest.  
  
When Jae Bum enters the room and tells Young Jae that he is switching the lights off so that they can sleep, the younger boy shoots him a bright grin. It does not go unnoticed, but the lights go off anyway. Still, a smile is tugging at Jae Bum's lips when he slips into bed next to Young Jae.  
  
Silence envelopes them, causing Young Jae to wonder if he should even try appeasing the other, or if he should just enjoy the peace. When Jae Bum shifts in bed, he guesses that the other still has certain things in mind, so he decides on the former instead.  
  
"Jae Bum **_oppa_** ," he begins, turning to look at Jaebum and pouting, "are you angry?"  
  
He hears a sharp inhale, followed by a chuckle. "Don't you get started, Young Jae," the other boy warns, but does not seem to mean it.  
  
"Are you _angries_?" Young Jae asks again, shuffling so that his chest now touched Jae Bum's arm.  
  
"Stop, Young Jae," the other chuckles and turns to look at him in the dim room. "What does 'angries' even mean?"  
  
"I'll stop if you answer me," Young Jae nudges the other. He hears Jae Bum's trademark sigh and immediately finds himself pinned between the mattress and his roommate the next second.  
  
"Would you mind repeating said question," Jae Bum whispers, his breath tickling Young Jae's lips.  
  
It is so very tempting, yet when Young Jae lifts his head in hopes of pressing his lips on the other's, Jae Bum backs away just enough that he can't reach.  
  
It is revenge, Young Jae realizes.  
  
"How cruel," he whines, catching the lift of Jae Bum's eyebrow.  
  
"Me? Cruel?" Jae Bum scoffs. "I'm not the one who thought that leaving the group would make a good prank."  
  
"It wasn't me, hyung," Young Jae clarifies. Then corrects himself, "I mean, it wasn't me,  _oppa_."  
  
Jae Bum makes a noise of warning and asks who the mastermind is. Young Jae clarifies that it just came to be, that there is no real instigator. But it takes some convincing on his end until Jae Bum finally drops it.  
  
"So, you're not angry, then?" Young Jae checks, just to be sure.  
  
Jae Bum's answer comes in the form of a kiss: complete with a needy brush of hands over the skin of Young Jae's thighs, into his hair, under his shirt; finished off with Jae Bum's tongue caressing his and a nip on his lower lip.  
  
Young Jae likes the answer.  
  
"Silly Young Jae," Jae Bum whispers, "how could I ever be angry at you?"  
  
There is a raw tone in the older boy's voice and it catches Young Jae off-guard after their heated kiss.  
  
"When the manager, when he said someone was leaving, the first thought that came to mind was for it to not be you. I mean, I don't want it to be anyone at all, but it's just automatic for me nowadays, it's always you first."  
  
Jae Bum pauses and rests his head in the crook of Young Jae's neck.  
  
"When he said it was you, even though I knew immediately that it just couldn't be—because you'd tell me first, right? I still couldn't help feeling... sad? Betrayed? Desperate? What do they even call this feeling—this feeling of not being able to live without someone?"  
  
Young Jae has no answer to that, but he feels immensely guilty and sorry for putting the other through such feelings.  
  
"My mind was just feeding me ways on how I could continue being happy here, in this place, in GOT7, if you weren't here anymore—and there was just nothing that would have worked. How could I even pretend to be happy if that were to happen?"  
  
" _Hyung_ ," Young Jae pleads, because tears are forming in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't think, didn't mean to, I-" Young Jae stops before the words 'didn't know I meant this much to you' slip past his lips, because he _**does**  _know.  
  
"Promise me you'll never," Jae Bum inhales, his voice cracking, "never leave GOT7, alright?"  
  
Young Jae nods, his hands moving to wrap around the other's waist reassuringly. "I'll never leave GOT7. Or you."  
  
It isn't a grand promise, or one done in style, but it is enough for Jae Bum as he plants a kiss on Young Jae's forehead before moving back to his side of the bed. The younger boy feels himself pulled into a loose embrace, his head settling somewhere under Jae Bum's chin.  
  
The older boy makes a sound of satisfaction, one that makes Young Jae's heart skip, because knowing that the other is happy makes him _that much_ happier too. "Good night, hyung."  
  
"Night, Jae."  
  
A grin forms on Young Jae's face.  
  
"I mean, good night, _oppa_."  
  
He does not have to see Jae Bum's face to know that the other is smiling too.  
  
"Night, love."  
  
The name catches Young Jae off-guard and he feels himself go breathless.  
  
It is silly, he thinks, but it also feels good, lying in the other's arms.  
  
Listening to the other's heartbeats.  
  
Feeling the soft touch of Jae Bum's fingers on his back, right above his hips.  
  
The other had once told him that it was addictive, touching him there. Young Jae had blushed and told Jae Bum off, saying that it was a weird thing to say, but the older boy had merely shrugged and claimed that it is something he had come to love and could not live without.  
  
And like Jae Bum—Young Jae never wants their time together to end either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI HAPPY APRIL FOOLS' DAY....?
> 
> In case you didn't know, I'm still alive and writing—but have yet to be very active on updates for my longer fics due to life commitments. I am updating Prism (you can look it up under my works) regularly since it is a drabble series :)
> 
> I love the boys' latest comeback, I bought 4 albums in hopes of getting my 2jae photocards, I love the song, the dances, the album, AND ALL THE 2JAE MOMENTS WE'VE BEEN BLESSED WITH
> 
> There are so many I've lost count (such a great thing) but they make me so happy despite the stress from work :3
> 
> Anyway, I'll update again when I can!  
> Am still working on a few overdue request fics—but in the meantime, I hope you enjoyed this little update!


End file.
